The Real Alan Tracy
by TBMom
Summary: Alan Tracy has a heart of gold, but... how can he prove it to his family?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: They are not mine.**

**My knowledge of the ThunderBirds comes from watching the movie and the hundreds of stories I have read from this site. I started writing after my daughter forced me to watch the movie(literally) I was helpless on the couch with a HEAVY cast on-couldn't move. Then she introduced to Little Miss Bump and Criminally Charmed's writing - I was hooked. Shortly after I took in my mother after a stroke, with taking care of her(which I felt privileged to do) family and working more than full time hours things were a little stressed to say the least. She suggested writing stories, said it would be a stress reliever - she was right. So now I am on my 4th, but have never posted before because of lack of computer skills, but now she has agreed to beta and show me how. Once I get something down pat - Hope you will enjoy mine as I have yours - just for the joy of writing**

* * *

><p>THE REAL ALAN TRACY<p>

Chapter 1

Running, running, finally an exhausted boy sat down in the warm sand. The sun was rising sending orange/red streaks across the sky, it was going to be another beautiful day. But for young Alan Tracy it might as well been dark and grey, as his sat trying to catch his breath. He had thought the early morning run would help him clear his thoughts. He sat on the beach his knees pulled up and his arms wrapped around them. He watched as the waves gently washed up on the beach, beckoning him to forget his worries and enjoy the beauty surrounding him; but alas his mind remained dark as all the conflicting thoughts and feelings of all the events that had happened flooded his mind - he was totally overwhelmed.

It had been just before spring break that he had been forced to go with several other boys to a center to do community work at a center for the under privileged, and special needs kids as part of a detention for missing classes and being sent to the headmaster of the academy by teachers who were totally frustrated with his daydreaming and distracting his classmates when he did show up. It was during the expedition that Alan actually found himself enjoying the work. He was taunted by the others who thought this was very much below they're status and acted as if working with this type of people would somehow rub off on them. Alan had asked Mr. Anderson, an elderly gentleman who seemed to be in charge, if he could come back and was told he would be more than welcome. He found himself sneaking off campus two to three times a week. He seemed to have a knack in this kind of work and his new friends were happy to see him, greeting with hugs and smiles each time he arrived. His best friend Fermat knew of his activities, but Alan had sworn him to secrecy. Even Fermat did not know the extent of what Alan was doing, he just knew Alan would be in a good mood when he would return.

Alan had barely been home for spring break; when, his father again rebuffed him for his poor grades and behavior at Wharton Academy. He told Alan he needed to grow up, and his brothers continued to tease him about his many past mishaps. Because of this he had been on the beach skimming rocks, when the Hood had attacked his home and had almost succeeded in killing his family and friends. He and his brother John had sustained significant injuries, his being contused and fractured ribs; which, still were very sore, when he over exerted himself as he had just done running, (his father and brothers especially Virgil, would be angry with him for this). Together he, Fermat and Tin Tin had managed to turn the tables and save everyone from certain death.

Alan, Tin Tin and Fermat were awarded, by being given 'Thunderbird Pins' at a party to celebrate the victory over the Hood. Alan was ecstatic over finally receiving his Thunder Bird pin, a dream of his since the inception of the Thunderbirds; however, he was disappointed in his own behavior, his arrogance - having "acted like a "JERK" as Tin Tin put it, refusing to listen to his friends, making fun of Fermat's stutter, causing them to be caught early the by the Hoods henchman, Mullian. Although both had told him all was forgiven , that they understood it was just the stress of the situation, he hadn't managed to forgive himself, as only an immature "JERK" would do that to his best friends. Even his pinning, becoming an official part of the team and hopefully raising his status within his family, had not been able to erase the deep down feelings that somehow he was still a failure, and would never be able to be an equal with his brothers, or be able to match their brilliant accomplishments.

The first few weeks after his pinning and the party, he assumed that everything was beginning to work out, as he had even been allowed to go on a couple of missions, though he had not been allowed to do anything but observe, due to his injured ribs they had told him. Then last night his father told him he would be going back to school the following week, that he still could not be a full-time thunderbird, until he finished school and home-schooling was not an option. Instantly his dream of being a member and finally gaining some sense of belonging to his family was torn apart and his heart felt as though it would break in two. He was proud of himself for not showing his shock and disappointment. Instead he just turned and walked out of his fathers' office, though his father and older brother Scott called after him, he kept going, not looking back. He did not sleep well that night and now this morning found himself on the beach, wondering if maybe the pinning was just to pacify him until he was healed enough to be sent off again. Maybe his father had heard about his behavior in the jungle and was once again disappointed in him. Of course he really couldn't blame anyone but himself, he always had felt as though he had been a disappointment to his father. His less than stellar grades, all the mishaps at the different schools he had attended.

His father was a national hero, ex- astronaut, an Air Force Major, self-made billionaire and his brothers achieved a multitude of awards and recognition - Scott, 24, following in his fathers footsteps was a superb pilot and had been an Air Force officer, receiving the MEDAL of HONOR for bravery on one of many missions. John, 22.5 was an astronaut, famous author, Astrologist, Virgil, 21- was a concert pianist/ artist, and valedictorian at a prestige's school of engineering, and Gordon, 19.5, Had won 'GOLD' at the Olympics, had trained and succeeded aquanaut training with top honors, and not only survived a near fatal hydrofoil accident, but worked until he made a full recovery so he could assume a roll as a 'Thunderbird'.

Alan, didn't even seem to apply himself; where, his school work was concerned, He found the classes rather boring; which, led to his daydreaming, also he was teased at school and by his brothers about being a mistake, and although he gave as he received in this department, he had always wondered in the back of his mind if it were true. Especially since there was such a gap between he and his next older brother, Gordon.

Did this explain why his father never seemed to want him around. His father had taken his brothers on business trips and other family functions, but he was always told he was to young, often left in the care of secretaries or Parker, Lady P's man servant, (but at least Parker, taught him some useful tricks of his past trade) but even as he grew, his father never took him on any of the trips. Jeff never came to his school unless he was in trouble. Indeed, it was an extreme rarity that either his dad or brothers ever came to a school function. No, he was just the black sheep, the baby of the family, and even the events with the Hood would not change that. In Alan's mind there just wasn't anything he could do to prove himself worthy to his family. The normally boisterous, outgoing, fun loving, hot tempered boy that ruled the island before the attack, was now becoming a depressed, and unsure of himself, lad.

The one thing Alan was absolutely sure about was that he LOVED his family, and no matter what he would do anything to protect them. He felt fairly certain they loved him, if for no other reason then that he was a Tracy, by birth. Maybe they just didn't like him, didn't want him under foot and that was why he was always sent away. Well, if he couldn't be a "real" thunderbird, maybe he would just have to find another way to prove himself to his father and brothers.

Alan was so deep in thought he didn't hear Tin Tin and Fermat coming up behind him until they actually plopped down beside him; which, caused him to jump like he'd been shot. Sorry they both said, "Yo-You mu-must have been r-re really thi-thinking hard n-not to ha-have he her heard us co-coming," stated Fermat.

"Penny for your thoughts." Smiled Tin Tin. "Everyone missed you at breakfast."

"Sorry, "Alan said quietly, "I'll apologize when I go back to pack for school. I just wanted some time to myself to think things over. I also want to tell you again, how sorry I am for being such a "JERK" in the jungle during the Hood's attack, and "THANK YOU" both, for saving my family."

Fermat and Tin Tin looked at each other in surprise, then back at Alan. Alan continued to stare out at the ocean , never looking directly at them.

"Alan, we we've been through this several times already, you did more than any of us to defeat the Hood, and we've told you we understood it was just the stress, so why are you bringing it up again?" asked Tin Tin.

"Just wanted to make sure you know I'm grateful," he replied again without really looking at them. Then he got up and started back to the Villa.

"Wa-Wait, Alan wha-what's really g-go going on," asked Fermat, as he and Tin Tin looked at each other feeling more than a little confused over his calm, but deflated attitude.

"Nothing, I've just decided I need to change my attitude, you know be more responsible, demonstrate I can be useful."

Again Fermat and Tin Tin looked at each other, they knew exactly what he meant. He wanted to prove his worth to his family. "Wait a minute," they both said in unison . "You've already proven yourself, if your family can't see that then that's their fault not yours."

Alan didn't look at them but replied, "No, I really haven't given them anything to be proud of me for, but I'm going to try and change that. Get my grades up, get involved in more school activities, maybe I'll start going back to the center, though you can't tell them anything about it. You have to promise me that!" he added quickly.

"Alan, I kn-know you can get the grades, he-heaven knows you write s-some o of the b- be-best com-computer pr- programs around, yo-you get along wi-with j-ju-just about ev-everyone, you kn-know h-how to talk to pe-people, put th-them at ease."

Tin Tin added, "you know my dad talked to you about being able to ward off the mind probing of the Hood, that you, have to have some telepathic abilities of your own to do that. Why can't you just tell them?"

"No, I have to do this my own way," his tone that let them know the conversation was over.

They shrugged their shoulders, and accompanied him back to the Villa. One thing they knew for sure - Tracy stubbornness was still well implanted.

Late that Sunday afternoon, Alan and Fermat readied to board Tracy 1 for the flight to take them back to Wharton Academy. Alan had left his thunderbird pin on his dresser, after gently rubbing his fingers over it. He wondered if he ever would be able to really be a needed part of the team or his family.

Brains was going to pilot them to the mainland and then drive them to school, much to Fermat's delight. Alan said goodbye giving his father a brief hug and letting his brothers rub his head and give him some teasing about not blowing-up anymore schools this time.

John put his arm around Alan's shoulders, "call me anytime."

Alan gave them a small smile, hiding the hurt that went along with the whole situation. Had any of them really known Alan, they would have seen the deep hurt in his eyes.

As the plane taxied down the runway, it was John who broke the silence. "Do you really think Alan was ready to go back? He seemed unusually quiet. Maybe his ribs are still bothering him."

Virgil spoke up "No his ribs are healing fine, he might be a little sore if he over exerts, but dad told the headmaster he wasn't to partake in any strenuous activities for another couple of weeks, so it shouldn't be a problem."

Gordon said he was probably just worried about how he could do as little as possible and still pass this quarter, so he could continue on with his thunderbird training this summer, instead of needing to make up his studies in summer school. Scott, Virgil, and Gordon laughed.

John spoke quietly, "Something tells me we're underestimating our little brother. After all, look how he handled himself against the Hood."

"He did okay, true, but he had a lot of help from others, too."

John still did not give in, "I feel as though we're missing something, and I have a very uneasy feeling, he will do something to prove it to us. He is just to quiet, something more must be going on."

Jeff didn't say anything. While he was glad there had been no argument with his son, he wasn't sure if he had made the right decision to send his youngest back. It would be harder to keep an eye on him, but he wanted Alan to have outside experiences, if he could just make him understand. The look in Alan's eyes when he told him he would be going back to school, left Jeff feeling even more anxious. He wished he had a better relationship with Alan. It seemed if they weren't fighting over his irresponsible behavior, and poor grades, then they were just not talking at all.

Tin Tin Just folded her arms looked angrily at her adopted brothers and said, "MEN." Then stomped away. "What?" they asked. But Tin Tin kept going calling out, "you figure it out."

The brothers just shrugged their shoulders, must be a girl thing they thought, and went to start other activities. John started to go after her, having the feeling that something more was going on with his little brother, but the alarms went off and he never got the chance. Two days later he went back up to the newly remodeled thunderbird "5". Tin Tin had made herself scarce, whenever the brothers were around, not wanting to risk getting so angry with their misgivings about their brother that she let slip Alan was doing a secret project to try and prove himself, though even she wasn't totally in the know to what he was invoved.

Brains and Fermat talked and laughed together continuously enroute to the mainland, while Alan remained quiet, starring out the window. On arrival to the academy Alan gave Brains a thumbs up, thanked him for the ride, then turned and headed for the dormitory. Fermat remained at his father's side a bit longer. Brains asked his son if something was wrong with Alan, as he seemed so distant and lost in thought. Brains thought of Alan as a nephew, and worried why he was so quiet.

Fermat replied, "I j-just wish his f-fa-family knew the "real" Alan," but did not elaborate. He gave his father a big hug then followed Alan to the dorm. This was going to be a long twelve weeks he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: They are not mine.**

**My knowledge of the ThunderBirds comes from watching the movie and the hundreds of stories I have read from this site. I started writing after my daughter forced me to watch the movie(literally) I was helpless on the couch with a HEAVY cast on-couldn't move. Then she introduced to Little Miss Bump and Criminally Charmed's writing - I was hooked. Shortly after I took in my mother after a stroke, with taking care of her(which I felt privileged to do) family and working more than full time hours things were a little stressed to say the least. She suggested writing stories, said it would be a stress reliever - she was right. So now I am on my 4th, but have never posted before because of lack of computer skills, but now she has agreed to beta and show me how. Once I get something down pat - Hope you will enjoy mine as I have yours - just for the joy of writing**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

Alan had always been a very caring person, looking out for the needs of others, before himself, a quality that helped him to easily be able to relate to anyone and make them feel at ease, but it also left him vulnerable to criticism, and he was no longer handily it well, especially from his family. More and more this characteristic was being over shadowed by his volatile temper and Tracy stubbornness. He was determined to make his father proud of him, so he knew he would have to work hard on control.

His teachers were amazed at his focus and could not believe the change in him. Alan's understanding of his classes showed that he obviously had been holding back. He even participated in class more. often giving explanations that sometimes made things clearer to his classmates, then what his teachers were able to do. He started running again, trying to get back into shape. The coaches saw him and encouraged him to try out for cross country running and track for next year. With what they saw, if he though he was out of shape now, then by fall he would be exceptional.

After settling into his classes, Alan decided it was time to start going back to the center. "Fermat you're going to have to cover for me, I'll leave my watch here, so they won't be able to track me when I go off campus."

"But Alan, it's d-dagar-dangerous in that p-part of town, and you'll re-really be in tr- trouble if the headmaster ever fi-finds out your sn-sneaking off ca-campus. W-What if so- someone from your family c-ca-calls."

"Like I said, cover for me - I'll owe you big time, but this is something I really want and need to do. It's highly unlikely my family will call, you know how busing they are."

"Okay," agreed Fermat reluctantly. Fermat was very worried about his friend going off campus, but knew Alan was looking for a way to prove himself to his family. He just wish he would find a way in a safer neighborhood.

Alan snuck through the back gate and headed off to the bus stop. Arriving at the center he was relieved when he was greeted with welcomed hugs from Tommy and his friends. Tommy was a boy a year or two older than Alan, but had Down's Syndrome. Alan would spend a couple of hours two to three times a week, teaching them about running, helping them to get ready for the special Olympics coming up in late June. Here he felt he could be himself and there was no pressure to prove anything to anyone. Indeed these kids looked up to him, a feeling that was new to Alan.

"You are going to be at the Special Olympics aren't you?" asked Tommy apprehensively.

" I wouldn't miss it for the world," Alan replied smiling, "then win or loose, I'm taking you all to Mickey D's to celebrate afterwards." This was greeted with shouts of glee and a big hug from Tommy.

"How do you like you new track?"

"It's great!" shouted the kids.

Mr. Anderson went on,"I don't know who donated it, but it's absolutely wonderful! A lawyer showed up with a check and said it was to build a new practice track and nothing else. The kids love it"

As Alan came to the center more, Mr. Anderson, the head of the center's programs, introduced him to more of the programs that were offered. One in particular interested Alan. Teaching adults to read, opening new worlds to them so that they could apply for better jobs and support their families more. Alan had never realized how some schools just floated kids through not making sure they could read and write. How lucky he had been to always go to the finest schools, and have a family make sure you did your homework and understood assignments when he was younger. (Another benefit of having a loving family.) Mr. Anderson explained how in many schools classes were very crowded and teachers underpaid. That the teachers had to compete with gangs that had controlled these crime ridden neighborhoods for generations. Few ever escaped. Even those teachers who really cared were unable to help everyone. (Where had he heard that statement before?)

" I know how hard it is, because I was one of the lucky ones who had loving parents who put my needs above their own. They went without, so that I could attend a better school and get the education needed to get out of these forsaken pits, of a mostly forgotten mankind."

"But you did come back?" stated Alan.

"Not at first. I had a good job and was able to marry my best friend and we raised two wonderful children. Now I'm a grandfather," he chucked. "But when my Mary died a little piece of me died with her. I needed something that would bring meaning back into my life. I got in touch with an organization called, 'People Helping People,' and I knew this is what I was meant to do. I had been given a wonderful life and now it is my turn to give back. This center is a small lifeline, but it's all the support some of these people will ever get."

Alan thought about what he was being told, and was embarrassed himself that he had wasted so much opportunity afforded him. Mr. Anderson continued, "many of these people not only have to fight the stigma, automatically placed on them by being born into these poor and underdeveloped neighborhoods, they are also embarrassed, insecure, and afraid of being laughed at, so they end up dropping out of the program before they can gain the knowledge needed to succeed."

Alan was very moved by 's story. He could relate, to their feelings, probably due to the fact that he himself was the target of continuous teasing.

"What if they had a computer program that would let them work at their own pace, instead of having to rely on another person," asked Alan.

"That would be great if one existed, but I don't know of any and there isn't much money around to buy one if there was such a thing," replied Mr. Anderson.

"I like to work on projects like that, a hobby I sometimes do. Would you mind if I worked on one for the center?"

"Be my guest, we can use all the help we can get. These are poor neighborhoods, filled with crime, gangs, hopelessness, and despair. In many cases this center and others just like it, are all that is available to offer any hope to families who want to try and better there lives, but don't have the resources available to get better education, so that they can get the better jobs and pull themselves out of poverty. I won't be able to spare any extra money to help you , as our funds are very limited."

"That's okay, I think I can work on my school computer," stated Alan.

Mr. Anderson replied, "Just don't neglect your own school work."

"I promise."

Mr. Anderson was amazed at Alan's ability and could hardly believe it when he developed a computer program in short order. It did help people to learn at their own pace, without anyone looking over their shoulder, avoiding embarrassment. In fact, Alan's program was so successful that Mr. Anderson decided to submit it to the international contest "People Helping People." He did not tell Alan of his plan, he wanted to surprise this very kind and talented young man. Mr. Anderson was sure it had more than an excellent chance of winning.

Alan never told anyone at the center who his father was. He used his middle name as his last calling himself Alan Shepard on the paper work he had to fill wanted to help on his own, without being under anyone's shadow. He he had told Fermat about the center, Fermat was relieved to see his friend becoming more confident and Alan seemed happier with himself than Fermat had seen him in a long while, in fact Alan actually seemed happy to be at the academy now, but Fermat still worried about his safety going into that neighborhood. The fact that he would leave his watch in the dorm made his fear even more intense, but Fermat would not betray his trust.

It was a very warm afternoon as Alan departed off the bus. What he saw immediately brought the Tracy temper to the surface. Tommy and some of his friends were surrounded and being tortured by a group of older teenagers/young adults.

"Idiots, becha don't know who your parents are! You probably came from the reject pool, you're a waste of space, you don't disserve to live! Rejects, rejects. Retards, retards," they shouted at them.

Tommy and his friends looked terrified. When one of the tormentors stepped in and pushed Tommy to the ground, Alan could not hold back his anger. He came running up, body slammed two from behind, effectively opening a passage for Tommy and the others to escape through.

"Run," he yelled as he turned to protect their get a way, though he wouldn't have needed to worry about anyone going after them, as the groups' anger instantly switched to him. Alan was encircled. It was then that he noticed the gang colors. 'I'm going get it now,' he ruefully thought to himself, but he would not back down. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure his friends were safely away, then turned back to the task at hand. Taking a defensive stance as he had been taught by his brothers, he readied himself for the onslaught to come.

One by one they charged at him only to be kicked, punched and thrown over his shoulder. Alan was very glad his brothers had been teaching him some of the basic martial arts defensive moves. "I'll have to thank them next time I see them," he thought to himself.

Not seeing any progress toward the destruction of this intruder, an older lad who seemed to be the leader, yelled to everyone, "take him down," with that command Alan was rushed and didn't have a chance. Not only the number of gang members, but their size and the fact that his ribs were greatly disapproving this activity, was a great disadvantage. Alan soon found himself on the ground being mercilessly kicked, punched, and stomped on. Just before he thought he would pass out he heard shouting. He could not make out the words, but the gang members quickly took off, not wanting to confront the number of adults coming at them from the center. Showing themselves as the cowards they truly were.

Mr. Anderson and Mr. Kelly (a benefactor of Alan's' computer program) were the first to reach his side. Kneeling beside him as the rest chased the gang away. They worriedly asked if he was alright. Alan slowly got to his knees, then gave a weak smile as he didn't want anyone to know how badly he really did hurt, as that would mean they would contact his father. "I'm okay, just got the wind knocked out of me," he replied shakily.

"We better get you inside then get you checked out at a hospital," stated Mr. Anderson.

"No!, no hospital I'm fine. Just let me get cleaned up and rest for a bit, then I'll head back to the academy." Alan replied, a touch of panic in his voice.

"At least let one of us take you back," said Mr. Kelly. "It's the least we can do."

"No, honestly I'll be fine. Just need to rest for a few minutes," said Alan sounding a bit harsher then he intended.

Mr. Anderson raised an eyebrow, then helped him into the washroom. He had really come to enjoy Alan's company, and was very appreciative of his intelligence, and obvious talent in working with people, but now he worried Alan was hiding something. He thought about the fact that Alan had never really talked about his family, surly such a well mannered, easy going personality like his couldn't come from a broken home. Still, something wasn't right. Why was he terrified of going to a hospital? Would they be upset that his was working at the center? He wondered how far he should press Alan.

Alan's few minutes of rest turned into a couple of hours. Mr Kelly had given him ice bags for several of the hematomas to his head, and face. Alan washed off the blood in the wash room, looked at his swollen and bruised face, then carefully lifted his shirt, the discoloration starting to develop already to his side and abdomin told him his injuries were worse than he wanted to admit. Alan righted himself carefully so as to not let out the scream of agony he felt , as pain shot through his entire body. Alan bit his lower lip, he could not let anyone find out who he really was.

"I'd better head back now," he said, trying to hide the pain he felt from his voice.

"I really feel you should see a doctor. You've got some nasty cuts and bruises."

"No really I'm fine, though a little sore. If it gets to bad I can always see the school physician."

"Your family will be very upset, you've been injured. I could talk to them if you'd like, help explain what happened."

"N-No, that won't be necessary, though I do appreciate your offer. If necessary the school will contact my father, but he's very busy with the family business and I'd rather he not be bothered. I'm really fine, since I've rested.

Mr Anderson sighed. "Okay, this is against my better judgment, but I'll let you decide for yourself. Here's my number please call when you get home so I know you arrived safely."

"Thanks. I will."

"We'll walk you to the bus stop. You had better not come back for awhile. That was one of the meanest gangs around that you just tangled with. They call themselves the 'Red Bloods', they're a dangerous gang. I doubt they'll be forgiving of someone who had the nerve to stand up to them like that. Not to mention the inflicted wounds you gave to a few of them," stated Mr. Anderson. "Thank you, for helping the kids out," said both men as they waited with him for his bus to arrive.

Tommy came up giving Alan one fierce hug, much to the displeasure of his horribly aching ribs. He grimaced and smiled weakly at the boy. "Are you going to be okay, Alan? Thank you for saving us! When you coming back?" Tommy's excitement tended to make him just keep firing questions and talking without waiting for answers.

"I'll be fine," Alan replied, trying to reassure his friend. "I may not be able to come back for awhile, so promise me you and the others will keep practicing."

"I will! I'll make sure the others do too," Tommy stated, again giving Alan a big hug.

Alan slowly climbed onto the bus and made his way to a seat, waving goodbye to his friends. It was only after he sat down in the seat he let out a groan of agony , as a sharp wave of pain swept through him. He looked down at his torn shirt, he had many cuts and bruises. How was he going to explain this, he thought to himself. His father would will be very angry, and disappointed in him AGAIN! Maybe with Fermat's help he could avoid telling anyone. NOT! Well it would be worth a try.

Alan got off the bus, slowly he made his way through the back gate to the dormitory, grateful that most everyone was at dinner; so that he didn't meet anyone, and didn't have to explain anything just yet. He flopped down on his bed, quickly realizing his mistake to late as another sharp pain shot through him. He felt very nauseated. Slowly, this time he curled up in a ball. Shutting his eyes and letting his body rest, he fell into a much needed, although restless sleep.

Fermat returned after dinner and his study group. "Alan, yo your b back, I was ge getting w worried, one of the teachers was asking wh where you were, I told them you w were tired and went to b bed ear.. early. How c co come your ba back s so la late tonight?" He walked over to his friend's bed. Alan had had his back to him, so when he turned over towards Fermat, before he could say anything. Fermat shrieked, "W-WH-What happened?" panicking at the sight of his best friend.

"Calm down Fermat, It's not as bad as it looks."

"Yeah, ri-right!" he exclaimed.

"Lets just say I fell off a retaining wall. Can you get our first aid kit out and help me steri- strip some of these lacerations."

"Oh, r-right th-that's believable! C-Come on Alan its' me yo-you're talking to." said Fermat, shocked that Alan would think for even a moment that this was a believable story.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you, but swear you won't tell anyone. As far as you know I fell off a wall."

Fermat rolled his eyes, sighed, and said " Yeah r-r-right - a sixty foot wa-wall maybe!"

"It doesn't look that bad does it?" Asked Alan, though he already knew the answer. "I'll just rest this weekend, It'll be better by Monday." Fermat gave him a disapproving look. Though he knew Fermat was NOT happy about it, he would keep his secret.

The next morning found Alan so sore he could barely move, Fermat helped him take three ibuprofen they kept in their first aid kit that Virgil had put together for them to take care of the little hurts. Little did he know how much Alan appreciated it now. Throughout the weekend Fermat attended to his friends needs. He even wore Alan's' watch so it would look like he was moving about the campus, in case anyone from Tracy island might be trying to check up on him. He tried to bring him food, but Alan didn't feel like eating and took in little more than the water needed to get the ibuprofen down. Even the sips from the carton of milk Fermat brought him just sat sourly on his stomach.

By Monday morning he was doing no better and when he collapsed in a heap on the floor while trying to get ready for classes, Fermat could take no more and contacted the headmaster and the PA(physician assistant) for the campus.

Mr. James was more than a little upset that he had not been told of Alan's' injury before this. He looked angrily at Fermat. Fermat shrank back. Seeing how distressed his friend was, Alan quickly spoke up. "It wasn't his fault headmaster, I asked him not to say anything as I didn't want my family notified."

Mr. James raised his eyebrows, turned and stared at Alan. "Just what did happen Mr. Tracy, and why wouldn't you want your family notified?" he asked firmly.

"I fell off a retaining wall, terribly clumsy of me. I didn't want to worry them. They are very busy with the family business you know," Alan stated matter-of-factly. He saw Fermat standing behind Mr. James and gave him a look that said you promised, as Fermat rolled his eyes.

On arrival to the infirmary Mr. Edwards the campus PA (physician assistant), asked Alan again how he had sustained such injuries. "Come on Alan out with it - you don't get these kind of injuries falling off the four foot walls here on campus – who were you fighting with?" Alan refused to change his story. When they looked to Fermat with questioning eyes. Alan quickly stated, "he wasn't with me." This Fermat was able to confirm without hesitation, grateful he wouldn't have to lie.

"Well, young Mr. Tracy, I will have to notify your father, so we have permission to treat your injuries; however, I will let you explain to him how you sustained them! Also consider yourself suspended from all extracurricular school activities. You WILL attend classes and meals only, then you are confined to your dormitory room for the next two weeks."

Alan opened his mouth as if to argue, but then thought better of it, after seeing the anger in the headmasters face.

Mr. James turned and walked out, dreading the phone call he was going to have to make, as Jefferson Tracy was not one to beat around the bush. He would want answers that he himself could not give as long as Alan refused to change his story. He gave a loud and long sigh, then began to dial.

"Dad," yelled Virgil, "Mr. James the headmaster from Wharton Academy wants to speak to you." Jeff came up to the office from the pool area, on hearing that that the headmaster from Alan's school was on the phone, his other two brother's also headed that way.

"Wonder what the kid has done now?" said Gordon.

"I don't know, but for Mr. James to call, it can't be good," replied Scott. They dried themselves as they went.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tracy, but as long as Alan sticks to his story, I have no ability to contradict him. I have no witnesses as to what really happened!" stated Mr. James, obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Are you calling our brother a liar?" asked Scott angrily. His over protective nature coming into play.

"I'll let you make that determination for yourself."

"Just what are his injuries?" asked Jeff, while giving his oldest a glare that said sit down in no uncertain terms, deep concern for Alan in his voice.

Mr. James nervously pulled at his neck collar. If he thought one angry Tracy was bad enough, two were definitely a force to be recognized.

"According to our PA, Alan has a mild concussion, a fractured rib, several contused ones, multiple small lacerations and contusions a low temperature, probably from his poorly treated lacerations. Mr. Edwards has sutured them properly and given Alan instructions concerning their care. He is putting him on an antibiotic. Alan told us of his allergy to penicillin, and a pain medication. With rest, he feels Alan will recover without hospitalization."

Jeff let out a sigh of relief, concern for his youngest son clearly on his face. Then his command voice took over. "I want a full investigation into this matter. I send my son to your school, you tell me he has been beaten, but you can't explain how it happened or by whom!" Jeff was desperately trying to control his temper.

"Again I'm sorry Mr. Tracy, but there are no witnesses. Alan will not change his story."

"When can I talk with my son?"

"He should be on his way back to his room now with his roommate, Mr. Hackenbecker. I have suspended him from all extracurricular activity and he is confined to his dorm room, except for classes and meals, for the next two weeks."

"Thankyou for your call. I will make sure Alan understands he will abide by your wishes. Good day." Jeff cut off the com link, much to the relief of Mr. James. Well that went better than he had thought it would, and he left his office for the day.

Jeff fumed as he paced the office trying to contain his anger before he made the call to Alan. "Call Brains, I want him to hear this also, in case Alan has drug Fermat into trouble, again."

Brains walked into the office and Jeff gave him the low down. "You'll be better at reading Fermat if Alan's coarsed him into covering for him, again."

"Sure thing, Mr. Tracy."

As Alan and Fermat walked into the dorm room the vid phone was already blinking, indicating a call was in process.

"No doubt who that is," said Alan. "Tell them I'm already asleep. Please, Fermat."

Fermat nodded unhappily. He knew this was one conversation he did not want to have with Alan's' family. "HE-he-hello Mr. T-TR Tracy, Sc-Scott. D-Da-Dad."

"Fermat put Alan on," said Jeff.

Seeing the looks on their faces Fermat could not help, but glance worriedly over at Alan, "a-ah He-he's already a-asleep," he stammered.

Scott seeing the glance Fermat made, said angrily, "Fermat quit covering for him."

"B-But he's asleep."

"Fermat, please," said Brains.

"Fermat, I said put Alan on and I mean NOW!" Jeff said firmly.

Not wanting his friend have to endure anymore of his father, brother's, and his own dad's wrath, Alan walked over and sat down in front of the vid-phone, much to Fermat relief. On seeing Alan's face Jeff and the others gasp. Then his command voice asked his youngest, "Alan, I want you to explain to me how you were injured."

"I fell off a retaining wall, I'm fine," he mumbled. His eyes looking at the desk top and not at the camera. For a moment there was silence, Jeff putting his hand through his hair, clearly agitated with the answer given.

"Alan what do you take us for? You don't get injuries like that from a fall off a four foot wall!" Scott said angrily.

Jeff put held his hand up, indicating for Scott to be quiet.

"Even though your headmaster warned us of your injuries I'm a little shocked to say the least by your appearance. I'm glad your injuries were not worse. I'm also disappointed you did not tell us and Mr James had to make the call. Also he told me of your suspension. You WILL ABIDE buy his wishes. Is that UNDERSTOOD!" Jeff stated, more sternly than he had intended.

"Yes sir." Alan replied never looking up.

"Are you sure there is nothing else you want to say?"

Alan did not look up, worry clearly in his voice. He started to hear his brothers in the background. "No sir."

"You don't get injuries like that in a fall! Were you on your friends motor bike again?" asked Gordon, knowing how many times Alan had disobeyed and rode his friend's motorcycles. His love for speed was legendary.

"No!" Alan started to raise his voice then thought better of it and said quietly, "I wasn't on a bike."

"Who were you fighting with?" asked Scott.

Jeff held up his hand, then glared his sons, into obedient silence. In a slightly more fatherly tone, "Alan, we will discuss this in more detail at a later time. I'm sure you need to rest now."

"Yes, sir."

"You WILL call me if you want to talk, or need anything?"

"Ah, yes sir," Alan replied relief in his voice.

"Okay then, we'll talk again later, goodnight son, Fermat."

"Goodnight, d-dad."

"Goodnight Al-Alan, go-goodnight s son."

"Goodnight D-Dad, Mr. T-Tr-Tracy."

The vid-com went dark. Alan let out a sigh of relief. He knew his dad didn't believe his story, but he was very glad he didn't force him to lie anymore. He looked at Fermat, who sighed obviously relieved the call was over. Alan took two of the stronger pain pills given to him by the PA, and climbed into bed. He knew he would have to be on his best behavior for awhile. No doubt they would be checking on him more often and tracking his movements though his watch.

"Dad," said Scott, anger clearly in his voice, "surely you don't believe that ridicules story of how he was injured?"

"No, I don't, but I also don't think pushing him right now will help, and it may make matters worse. I want him to open up to us. I don't want to push him farther away. I had a feeling something was bothering him when he left to go back to school. Now I know I was right, but I can't force Alan to talk to us, he has to want to do it on his own."

"I agree," pitched in John, from his link from TB-5. "The sprout, needs to come clean on his own. But I'll try to keep tabs on him through his watch, and I'll call him directly in a day or two.

"Thanks John" replied Jeff. "Boys I know you're all worried, as am I, but for now frequent contact and no drilling is the order of the day." With that they went about their duties unhappy with the present situation.

True to his word John checked in regularly, as did his other brothers and dad. No one brought up the 'beating'.

Brains talked with Fermat, but no more was learned about the incident.

Alan, continued to tell them he was fine, that he looked much worse than he felt; which was partially true, the pain was better. But the bruising made him look as though someone had used him for a punching bag. Alan would make small talk with them, but still wasn't ready to tell them about his activities. He was torn, between telling his father the truth, but then he would think of the teasing, and all the great awards his brothers had already achieved, volunteering his time at the center couldn't even hold a candle to them. He enjoyed working with at the center and they seemed to enjoy having him around. His dad, would never approve his leaving the safety of Wharton Academy campus, and if he knew he had tangled with gang members, his dad and brothers would be furious and his activities at the center would be ended. No, for now he would just have to keep things to himself.

Alan's brothers and father also noticed he seldom asked them about their rescue missions, something he normally couldn't wait to hear. Jeff continued to feel uneasy about how little he really did know about his youngest. He and John talked quiet a bit about it, and John would try to calm his fears and just tell him to keep an open door. As far as he could tell Alan was on campus where he belonged.

It had been three weeks since Alan had gone to the center. He knew teachers and his family were watching closely. Some of the other students had teased him about being used as someone's punching bag and tried to goad him into losing his temper, but he forced himself to ignore them. He made sure he was on time to all classes and kept his watch on so his family would know he was moving about on campus. He knew he had to get back to check on things and make sure his friends were practicing for the 'Special Olympics' coming up. He hated to lie about his endeavors, but knew in his heart his family wouldn't understand how important this was to him. Alan sat on his bed waiting for Fermat to come in from his classes.

Fermat walked into their shared room and could tell the dreaded day had come when Alan would again ask him to cover for him as he left the security of the academy campus.

"W-Why do you ha-have t-to go th-there to proof yourself to your fa-family? You-you've already p-pulled your gr-grades up. Why don't you j-just tell them wh-what yo-you're d-doing!"

"You know my family would never approve my going into a neighborhood like that. It's hard to explain the feeling I get when I'm there. I just really feel accepted and needed. Maybe you'd like to come with me this time, so you can see for yourself. We can just unplug the vid phone then say we didn't notice it till the next morning and we can leave our watches here. They'll never know we left the campus."

Fermat looked at his friend, uncertainty clearly written all over his face. He hated to be dishonest. Alan gave him the puppy dog look. Fermat burst out laughing and said, "Okay, oh- okay, j-ju-just don't g-give me the pu-pup-puppy eyes!"

Alan broke into a big grin. Fermat was just happy to see his friend smile again. They left the watches on their desks, and unplugged the vid-com. Quietly slipping out of the dorm and the back gate to the bus stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: They are not mine.**

**My knowledge of the ThunderBirds comes from watching the movie and the hundreds of stories I have read from this site. I started writing after my daughter forced me to watch the movie(literally) I was helpless on the couch with a HEAVY cast on-couldn't move. Then she introduced to Little Miss Bump and Criminally Charmed's writing - I was hooked. Shortly after I took in my mother after a stroke, with taking care of her(which I felt privileged to do) family and working more than full time hours things were a little stressed to say the least. She suggested writing stories, said it would be a stress reliever - she was right. So now I am on my 4th, but have never posted before because of lack of computer skills, but now she has agreed to beta and show me how. Once I get something down pat - Hope you will enjoy mine as I have yours - just for the joy of writing**

**Nicky1992, sorry for not being clear. Alan is in trouble because the story he is telling is not consistant with the injuries he has recieved.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

On arrival to the center Alan was greeted like a celebrity, everyone waving and calling greetings of welcome back and we missed you. Then out of the blue a kid larger than Alan ran over and threw his arms around him, "Alan," he cried excitedly, "your back I've missed you, we've all missed you so much." Alan was quickly surrounded by the other kids he had been teaching track skills to. All were giving him hugs, we love you, were so glad your back.

Finally came up, "Okay kids go back to your activities I need to talk with Alan."

"Okay, ," they yelled returning to their activities, except for Tommy, he hung back. Fermat could see the hero worship in his eyes. Finally he spoke, "Alan you will come and see how much we've been practicing, just like you told us, before you leave won't ya?" Fear of a negative response in his voice.

Alan turned towards him, placed his hand on his shoulder, "Tommy I promise I'll come watch before I have to go." Tommy grinned and went happily back over with his group.

Fermat whispered to him, "okay, n-no-now I u-un-understand where your c-coming from, you're pr-pra-practically w-wor-worshipped as a h-he-hero here." They both walked with Mr. Anderson to his office. Alan introducing Fermat as his best friend as they went.

"Well Alan you look a lot better than the last time I saw you! I've got what I hope will be some exciting news for you." He smiled broadly, then went on. "I didn't tell you at first because I wanted to see how far it would go, though I knew it would. The computer program you designed for us?"

"Yea," Alan replied somewhat confused as to what Mr. Anderson was getting at. Fermat gave him a questioning stare, Alan just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well," he went on smiling like the cat who just swallowed a bird, "I submitted it to the international 'People Helping People' contest, and yours is one of the five finalists."

If it were possible, Alan's jaw would have hit the ground. "You sent in my program?" Alan repeated as he could not believe what he had just heard.

"That's right!" exclaimed Mr. Anderson, "and it is one of the five finalists out of hundreds of programs sent in."

Alan's legs suddenly felt very weak, and he slowly sank into the nearest chair. Disbelief clearly on his face.

Fermat grinned from ear to ear, "I kn-knew you c-cou-could do it."

"But it was just a little something to help you, here at the center," stammered Alan.

"And help it did," said a new voice. Mr. Kelly walked in came over and shook Alan's hand. "I will always be grateful to you Alan, your program has helped me in so many ways. Now I'm going to be able to take that test and try to improve my ranking, and maybe I will get that job I've been wanting for so long. If I do I'll be able to get my family out of this neighborhood."

"I,-I still can't believe it." stammered Alan.

"Now the dinner is in five and a half weeks at the 'Newton Civic Center.' A lot of important people will be there and the winner will be announced. You will be able to come won't you? Invite your entire family."

"I'm not sure if my family can come. They are awfully busy with the family business, I'll have to let you know." He gave Fermat a look that said they don't know, before Fermat could give away his true identity. "Fermat and I will come for sure though."

Mr. Anderson raised an eyebrow, "Okay Alan, but I have to give the final number of reservations needed in two weeks."

"I'll let you know, when I come next Thursday." Slowly he got to his feet and walked with Fermat over to where Tommy and the others were practicing.

"Alan this is fa-fanta-fantastic, f- finally you can tell you're fa-family. Th-They'll b-be s-so pr-proud of you,"

"No."

"No?" Fermat repeated in disbelief. "NO?"

"No!" said Alan. "Don't you understand? They will only be proud if I win. I can't asked dad and my brothers to come to something and then not win, it will just prove I'm just not up to their accomplishments, and my dad will be disappointed in me again."

" I think y-you ar-are u-un-underestimating th-them," stated Fermat. But Alan wouldn't budge. He knew his family. They waited in silence for the bus for the return trip to the academy. Finally Alan spoke.

"Now I just have to figure how to get them to let me stay here not only for the dinner, but the following week is the 'Special Olympics' for these guys. I have to be here, I promised them I would, and I can't break my promise to them!"

After a few minutes silence, Alan turned to Fermat, "What am I going to do? School ends in two weeks and they'll be wanting us back on the island."

"I d-don't kn-know Alan, but we'll fi-figure out s-something. This is ju-just to b-big for you to mi-miss."

"Thanks, Fermat." he replied quietly as they boarded the bus for home. Little did they know that two pairs of eyes were following them.

FLASHBACK

Carl Specks leader of the 'Red bloods,' was furious "His gang or at least part of his gang had just been man-handled by a skinny kid and some men from that lousy center that was infringing on his turf, cutting into his drug money and prostitution endeavors. He had had enough. He would figure a way to destroy it. First; however, he had to find out who the kid was that had inflicted so many bloody noses, and bruises to his gang. No one would be allowed to live for disrespecting his gang and turf. He called a couple of his lieutenants over, "You two infiltrate that place. I want to know who that kid is and where he comes from. Don't fail me or you'll wish you were dead!"

PRESENT TIME

Alan and Fermat left the bus and slipped back in through the gate and to their room, without being noticed, much to their relief. As they got ready for bed each contemplating to himself what they could come up with that would convince their dads that they needed to stay at the academy for another two weeks after the quarter ended.

Suddenly Fermat jumped on Alan's bed, "I-I've ga-got it," he exclaimed excitedly.

"What?"

"W-Well I'm already ex-excepted into the advanced st-study group for n-next year."

"Yea," Alan replied doubtfully, "What's that got to do with me?"

"The p-pr-pretests to de-determine the f-fi-final three students to b be allowed in, are the m-mo-monday after the 'S-Spe-Special Olympics."

"So how do you figure they'll let me take the tests?" replied a very confused Alan.

"Don't you s-s-see?"

"Obviously not!"

"Alan, a-al-all-you have to do is s-sh-show on your f-fi-finals next week how much you've im-impr-improved this qu-quar-quarter. You c-can do it if you w-wa-want to. Your gr-grades are already 1000% better than w-whe-when we started. I can help you s-stu-study this w-w- weekend fo for fi-finals. Af-after yo-you p-pa-pass, th-then w-we'll have to st-stay so I can he- help you get re-ready for the pl-plac-placement exams."

"That's ALL I have to do! Your kidding! Right?" Fermat crossed his arms and didn't say anything. "I know I've improved, but I'd have to practically ace all my finals to even have a CHANCE at qualifying," Alan replied slowly thinking over Fermat's suggestion.

"Well if you c-can c -come up with a be-better p-pl-plan, I'm all ears!"

"If I could do it," Alan said quietly as he sat with his chin in his hands, "it might even make my dad proud, even if my program doesn't win."

"Alan qu-quit d-dou-doubting y-yourself! If yo-you c-can w-wri-write a c-com a p-program of th-that c-cal-caliber, Y-you c-can ce-cer-certainly do th-this!"

"Okay! It's worth a try! Let's get some sleep. Preparation starts tomorrow." Both boys jumped in bed and were soon fast asleep.

Early Saturday morning after a quick breakfast, they began. One tutoring the other listening. They kept at it the entire weekend breaking only for meals.

Fermat was proud of his friends efforts, he just prayed Alan could pull this off. "If only his family could see the 'real' Alan, as Tin Tin and I do," thought Fermat to himself.

The following week Alan took exams. By the time he finished the last exam he felt mentally exhausted. He met up with Fermat on the steps of their dormitory.

"H-Ho-How d-do you th-think you d-did?"

"I know I did my best, but I'm not sure if it was enough. Well if this didn't work, then I'm going to have to start thinking how I can get off the island and get back here. I could borrow one of the boats to get back to the mainland. Then use my money from selling my programs to the other students, to get a ticket back here, I'd just have to disappear for a while and face the consequences afterwards." He had so much determination in his voice that Fermat knew he would actually carry out his threat, if this plan failed. Fermat crossed his fingers and said a little prayer, hoping it would not come to that.

"Of course if I have to go that route, my dad will skin me alive and probably ban me from the 'thunderbirds' forever."

Both boys sighed, hoping Alan would not have to resort to his second plan, but knowing Alan would follow through, as he would do whatever would be neccessary to keep his word to Tommy and the others. They would just have to wait until Monday morning for the finals to be posted.

"Maybe we s-sh-should talk to Mr. James and see if he'll s-sp speak to your dad in your b-be-behalf, if you did as w-well as you think you mi-might have. Then maybe we can c- con-convince John to be in yo-your c-co-corner too."

"Good idea, Fermat."

They went to find the headmaster. After talking with , the headmaster agreed to help convince Mr. Tracy to let him stay and take the pre-admit tests Alan had given him his lost puppy dog look, though in actuality, was sure he wouldn't have to follow through, as it was extremely doubtful any student could improve that much in one quarter. But if he did succeed, would be the barer of great news, that was sure to please any father. Even Jefferson Tracy, he couldn't lose.

Monday morning came and the boys were the first in line for breakfast, then raced off to see if the grades were posted, almost knocking down other students, "hey! Watch where your going," they yelled. "Sorry," Alan shouted back, but neither of them slowed a bit. After arriving, Alan held back."You look first."

Fermat slowly advanced to read the posted results, "A -Alan, yo-you d-did it!"

Alan stared at the grades posted. His eyes felt moist. "Fermat I did it! I really did it. I can't believe it." Alan actually felt his legs were going to give out. He backed over to the wall and slid down. He had actually accomplished his goal.

"Come on Alan. We we've go-got t-to c-call Mr J-James and J-John." cried Fermat, excitedly.

The vid phone lit up and John's picture appeared, "hey sprout, how goes the battle?" he asked curious as to why these two were calling him, looking like so smug and happy. "Excited about coming home tomorrow?"

"Well actually that's why we've called you, we need your help!"

"I'm listening," John replied warily, wondering what type of mischief these two were up to, and why they wanted to drag him into it.

"Alan n-not only p-pa-passed al-all of his t-te-tests, b-but did s-so w-well th-that Mr. James is go-goin-going to let him ta take the pr-pre-pretests f-for p-po-possible pl-placement in the adva-advanced pro-program for n-ne-next y-year." Fermat exclaimed happily.

John raised his eyebrows and looked at Alan's face, wondering how far they were going to take this joke. But Alan was grinning one of the biggest grins John had ever seen on his baby brother. "That's fantastic bro I'm so proud of you, but what's that got to do with me?"

Alan replied "I know you've got an in with dad, I need you to help me convince him to let Fermat and I stay at the academy, so he can help me prepare for the tests in three weeks."

"Why can't you just come home and study,? Everyone is anxious to see you, especially after your little mishap earlier this quarter. I'm sure anyone of the family would be happy to take you back in time for your tests." He paused for a moment studying their faces for clues. "What's the real reason you are wanting to stay at campus?"

The smile on Alan's face disappeared and he dropped his eyes to the ground.

Quickly Fermat said "O-OH y-you kn-know J-John to m-many di-distractions."

John was skeptical as to what else these two had up their sleeves, but the sudden downcast look to Alan convinced him to agree to talk to their dad. Once again Alan's face lit up. John thought to himself, "I know you two are up to something, well, I'll just have to keep my eyes and Thunderbird – Five's sensors wide open.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: They are not mine.**

**My knowledge of the ThunderBirds comes from watching the movie and the hundreds of stories I have read from this site. I started writing after my daughter forced me to watch the movie(literally) I was helpless on the couch with a HEAVY cast on-couldn't move. Then she introduced to Little Miss Bump and Criminally Charmed's writing - I was hooked. Shortly after I took in my mother after a stroke, with taking care of her(which I felt privileged to do) family and working more than full time hours things were a little stressed to say the least. She suggested writing stories, said it would be a stress reliever - she was right. So now I am on my 4th, but have never posted before because of lack of computer skills, but now she has agreed to beta and show me how. Once I get something down pat - Hope you will enjoy mine as I have yours - just for the joy of writing**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

FLASHBACK

Little did Alan and Fermat know that the eyes following them on the bus, also got off and followed them watching as they slid back into Wharton Academy (a very prestige school for boys with very rich parents) through the back gate. They already knew Alan's name, now they did a little more snooping, and it paid off. Their leader Specs would be very pleased when they told him, that Alan Tracy was the youngest son of billionaire, Jefferson Tracy, of Tracy Enterprises.

Present Time

Mr. James followed though with his call to Jeff Tracy, pleased that this was a happy call to be making. Indeed it was all Jeff, could do to hold back his delight at the news. He also told Jeff they could stay on campus until the pretests were done if it was okay with the families. There would be several study groups and teaches available to help all the students taking the tests.

"I don't think that will be necessary, though I will let you know, after Mr. Hakenbacker and I have had an opportunity to talk with our boys first."

"Very well, I will await your call, but we have to know soon, so I know how many students will be staying and how many staff members will need to remain also." With that the conversation ended.

Jeff's face was lit up like a porcupine on a holiday. He was so excited about the news, he did something he would never allow anyone else to do, he set off the alarm tones to get everyone to the office quickly. He could hardly wait to give everyone the good news. His son's, Tin Tin, and Brains rushed in expecting orders about another mission, instead they were greeted by an unusually grinning Jeff Tracy.

"Dad what's up?" asked Scott. He, his brothers, Tin Tin and Brains all looked at each other wondering what was going on, finding confused faces on each other, they turned back to Jeff.

"Just sit tight, I want to get John in on this also." Before Jeff could push the button alerting John he wanted to talk with him, John's portrait lit up.

"Looks like Mr. James has already given you the news," stated John smiling.

"How did you know?" asked a bewildered Jeff.

"The guys called me this morning wanting me to intercede with you and Brains, dad."

Scott was, as usual getting a little impatient at the thought that someone knew something he did not. "Can someone please enlighten the rest of us," he exclaimed.

"Go ahead dad, then I'll fill in the rest of the blanks," replied John smugly.

"Everyone, I just got off the vid-phone with the Headmaster, Mr. James."

Scott, Virgil and Gordon, snickered, "This aught to be good."

Jeff gave them a stare. Then he preceded to give them all the news.

"Alan has not only passed all his classes, he has almost straight A's! He is being recommended to take the tests in three weeks that will determine the last three students that will be allowed into the advanced programs next school year."

"Fantastic, ma ma marvelous," shouted Brains, also Tin Tin and John.

The other three mouth's opened, but no sound came out. Finally Gordon piped up, "Our Alan, are you sure he meant, our Alan."

"Yes Gordon, our Alan, your little brother," said Jeff a little crossly that his sons showed so little confidence in their brother.

John quickly cut in trying to avoid any arguments from erupting, "I told you guys I thought we were underestimating our little bro." Silence took over for the moment,. then Jeff said; "however, there is a down side to this." All heads turned toward him. "The boys want to stay on campus to prepare for the tests in another three weeks. Brains, I want to hear your stance on this as Fermat wants to stay and help Alan prepare."

"I m mi miss the boys a lot, but I am fine with what ever you d decide M Mr. Tracy."

"No way," said Scott. "After what happened earlier this quarter, of which we still have no clue. Bring them home. They can study here and I can take them back in time his tests."

"I agree with Scott," stated Virgil and Gordon, together.

"John?" said Jeff, "What's your opinion? I assume it has something to do with why they called you."

"At first I would have been inclined to agree with Scott, but after I saw the look on Alan face, I've decided I would pull for them to be allowed to stay. I also want to say," he continued swiftly so as not to be inturuped. "I have the distinct feeling there is another reason why they want to stay at the academy, though neither are ready to enlighten us yet."

"That's as good as any reason to bring them back to the island," said Virgil. "You know Alan's up to something and he's dragging Fermat along."

"That maybe true, but dad, I think whatever the reasons are, they're mighty important to Alan. If we don't let them do it their way, Alan will see this as another sign we don't trust him. He may just find a way back himself, and he does know how to hide when he wants to. We can just keep monitoring them as we have been. As near as I can tell he hasn't left the academy campus."

Jeff ran his hand through his hair as he considered everything that had been said. Finally he replied, "I think John, maybe your idea, maybe the wisest way to go at this time. We don't know what happened earlier and though I'm more than a little worried about that, I don't want Alan getting any ideas about taking off on his own. Brains are you sure you are okay with this?"

"Yes, it w-will be s-sa-safer with b-both of them t-to-together."

"I'll give them a call this afternoon and tell them of our decision."

Tin Tin smiled to herself, at least some of the Tracy family knew Alan better than she thought.

Jeff and Brains called the boys on the vid-phone.

"Alan, first I want to congratulate you on your accomplishment. The headmaster and John have both told us you want to stay on campus - while I am not totally happy with this, Brains and I agreed you can stay. Providing you keep in touch on a daily basis. We will come and pick you up after the tests are complete."

"FAB, dad." "Th-thanks d-dad." Replied both boys grinning widely.

"I will contact Mr. James and let him know of Brains and my decision."

"Dad- Fermat and I are going to go into town to maybe see a movie or something this evening. Don't worry we'll be back before dark." said a smiling Alan.

"See that you are." replied Jeff with a tone that let both boys know he meant business.

"FAB," replied both boys happily.

"Well," said Jeff to his friend, "I hope we have made the right choice."

"I'm not su-sure wh-what else they m-may have u-up th-their sl-sle-sleeves, but so- something te-tells me it is s-so-something g-good. I Have been wondering since I took them back th-this last ti-time. Fermat s-said he w-wished w-we knew the r-real Al-Alan. I w-wasn't s- sure wh-what he me-meant, b-but m-maybe it is th-that Alan c-can g-get the gr-grades if h-he w- wants to."

"I sure hope your right Brains. Thanks."

"Su -sure Mr. Tr-Tracy." With that Brains headed back to his lab.

Jeff remained sitting at his desk, hoping he had made the right decision.

Alan and Fermat gave each other a high five as they left through the front gate this time. Though he did not say anything, Fermat was very much relieved that they were wearing their watches again.

Fermat and Alan arrived at the center and told Mr. Anderson that they would be the only one's attending the dinner. Also that they would be able to come and help out every couple of days because they were staying at their boarding school to prepare for test to determine placement in advanced classes for next year.

While the later did not surprise Mr. Anderson, he was mildly disappointed that he would not get a chance to meet Alan's father and thank him for raising such a competent, reliable and just plain nice young man. He wondered to himself what kind of father would not want to be there to see his son be applauded for such wonderful achievement, that had already helped so many. (Little did he know - it was an uninformed father.)

"Oh, and boys it is a suit and tie affair, will that be a problem?"

"No, I'm sure we can find a place to rent some penguin suits," laughed both boys.

"All right then I'll see you two in a couple of days," Mr. Anderson smiled. 'Penguin suits', he smiled to himself, as he went back to other business at hand.

They walked over to see how Tommy and the others were doing. "You're really doing great," Alan told them. He answered any questions they had then showed Tommy again how to fast break. We'll see you in a couple of days," he told them. After many hugs, they departed.

Alan and Fermat climbed aboard the bus to head back to Wharton's Academy. Alan smiled over at Fermat, he had not felt this happy in a long time.

Fermat was very pleased that things finally seemed to be working out for his best friend.

"Maybe we can give Tin Tin a call when we get back." Alan said, as he thought about how much he missed her, and wondered if she missed him as much.

"She d-does," said Fermat.

"Does what? What are you talking about," asked Alan sheepishly.

"Ah c-co-come on Alan it-it's all over your f-fa-face," laughed Fermat. "h-How m-much you l-li-like h-her!"

Alan never got a chance to answer as suddenly they were surrounded by four older and bigger teens.

"Do exactly as your told and you won't get hurt. Were getting off at the next stop," one of them said malicially.

"B-but it-it's n-not ou-our s-st-stop," stuttered Fermat.

The four just laughed. "It is now!"

"What do you want?" demanded Alan. He looked at each of them sizing up the situation, and trying not to panic as he recognized gang colors.

"Don't get any ideas," a shorter teen snarled as he showed them a knife. "Your old man is going to pay a lot of money if he wants you back in one piece."

Fermat went white as a sheet. Kidnapping! They were being kidnapped!

As the bus came to a halt Alan and Fermat found themselves between the teens. Two in front and two in back. As the first two stepped into the steps to get off, Alan sprung into action. He grabbed the bars on either side of the steps and kicked out sending the first two sprawling out onto the ground, then swung around catching the other two by surprise, causing them to loosen there grip on Fermat.

"Run!" Alan yelled.

Fermat took off toward the front of the bus, and Alan attempted to follow, but the last two still on the bus had quickly recovered and grabbed and drug him off the bus.

"Forget the other one, this is who we really want!" .

Alan tried to fight, when suddenly, he was struck in the back of his head from behind. Everything went black.

Fermat ran to the front of the bus; which, had already started moving again, the driver unaware what had just taken place. When Fermat reached him and told what had just happened, he pulled the bus over, calling into his base, instructing them to call 911.

In the meantime a shaking Fermat stepped off by himself and pushed the alarm on his watch, immediately sending a distress call to Thunderbird 5.

The alarm went off and John was instantly on the computer tracing from whom and where the single came from.

"Fermat, what's going on? Why are you using the emergency single?"

Fermat said quietly, "Al-Alan's be-be-being k-k id-kidnapped! We need h-help now! They are dragging him off to a c-ca-car. PLEASE j-John!"

"What?" yelled John

"P-P-Please J-John h-hur-hurry."

"Calm down Fermat. I'll alert the authorities. Get a license if you can." instructed John as he tried to keep himself calm as he alerted the local authorities.

"The police are on the way, Fermat. Tell me what happened."

"F-F-Four older g-guys j-jumped us on the b-bus. Th-they s-said they c-c-could g-get a lot of m-mo-money for Al-Alan." Fermat stuttered. "I'll c-ca-call the island on reg-regular ph-ph-phone asap(as soon as possible). C-can't talk n-now."

By the time the authorities arrived, neither Alan or any of the gang members were anywhere to be seen. But the blood and Alan's broken watch band on the ground told the story.

John alerted the people back on Tracy island by setting off the alarms, bringing them running to the now transformed command center.

"John what's going on?" Jeff spoke in full commander voice.

"I don't have a lot of details. The distress signal of Fermat's watch went off, when I answered, he said Alan was being kidnapped. That four guys jumped them on the bus as they were heading back to school, said they could get a lot of money for Alan. He couldn't talk anymore and said he would call the island on a regular phone as soon as possible. There's been no contact from Alan's watch. From what I can pick up on the airways it sounds as though Alan may have, been kidnapped, dad."

Jeff sank into the command chair and for the moment didn't say anything. A look of anguish clearly on his face. Scott and the others clenched their fists. Jeff quickly moved back into command mode. "Scott, get thunderbird one ready. You, Brains and I will fly over now. John get a hold of Lady P. see if she and Parker can meet us at the landing area. Virgil, you and Gordon stay here until Fermat contacts us. Patch the call through. Then follow us in thunderbird two. Tin Tin you and your father will take over command center at that time. Everyone bring civilian clothes. John, contact agents nine and ten they'll be the closest in the area. Tell them, I want them to guard the "birds and bring ground transport. Virgil I want you to contact a couple of the banks, to be on standby, until we know who and what we will be dealing with."

"FAB". Everyone quickly went about their assignments


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: They are not mine.**

**My knowledge of the ThunderBirds comes from watching the movie and the hundreds of stories I have read from this site. I started writing after my daughter forced me to watch the movie(literally) I was helpless on the couch with a HEAVY cast on-couldn't move. Then she introduced to Little Miss Bump and Criminally Charmed's writing - I was hooked. Shortly after I took in my mother after a stroke, with taking care of her(which I felt privileged to do) family and working more than full time hours things were a little stressed to say the least. She suggested writing stories, said it would be a stress reliever - she was right. So now I am on my 4th, but have never posted before because of lack of computer skills, but now she has agreed to beta and show me how. Once I get something down pat - Hope you will enjoy mine as I have yours - just for the joy of writing**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

Alan struggled to open his eyes, even blinking made his head feel like it could explode at any moment. He tried in vain to reach up and hold his head, but was unable. Slowly he forced himself to open his eyes, the room was dimly lit. He struggled to remember what had happened. He looked down at his hands, despite the pain and saw that he was handcuffed and a chain went through the cuffs extending down to the cuffs on his ankles. He remembered he had been thinking of Tin Tin, talking to Fermat on a bus. Slowly he tried to clear his mind and remember what happened.

Suddenly a sinister voice snarled, "Bout time you woke up! You'll be happy to know the idiot that hit you so hard received a good beating for damaging my 'goods'."

Alan's stomach and throat tightened as he suddenly remembered the teen's on the bus, "Fermat," he thought, "oh man I hope you're okay."

"Your old man had better come up with the money if he ever wants to see his precious little son again."

So that was it - slowly he realized, he had been kidnapped!

Carl Specs sneered, "kid your gonna be the easiest money we've ever made."

"You'll never get away with this!" Alan said. His voice sounding terribly weak, even to him.

Carl laughed, "If your daddy doesn't do exactly as he's told, I'm gonna send you back to him a piece at a time." With that he viciously yanked Alan up and grabbed his hair. Taking out his knife he cut off a large lock to send to Jeff Tracy to show he meant every word.

The pain was to much for Alan, he promptly vomited on Carl's shoes. Members of Carl's gang snickered, but quickly wiped the smiles off their faces as Carl swirled around to see who the culprit was, a look of rage on his face. Not finding who he wanted, he turned back to Alan promptly back-handing him knocking him to the ground and gave two vicious kicks to his abdomen. Alan lay gasping on the ground, Carl noticed Alan's new tennis shoes. He pulled them off and preceded to place them on his own feet, he smiled, a perfect fit. Now he thought to himself, if I can just get a new band I'll have a great watch too. He laughed as he turned and left the room.

Alan laid on the ground the nausea intensifying, pain racing through his body with ever breath he took. Tears formed in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He would not give them the satisfaction. On the inside; however, he wept as he thought to himself "dad, I've failed again and now I've put Fermat in danger, and I'll probably never see any of you again."

Alan began to dream of his relationship with each member of his family. His dad was so strong, a true hero his eyes. It grieved him to think he may never get the chance to prove himself to him. In his father's eyes he would always be a disappointment. This thought hurt more than anything else. Scott, his big brother was like a second father to him, it was important to Alan that he also have Scott's approval, but lately Scott teased him as much as the others and Alan was sure it was because he also was disappointed in him. John, was his only real link to the others and though he teased once in a while, more often than not he would intervene, especially when it seemed that Alan would be ready to break down from the cruel teasing. Virgil, oh how he loved to hear him play the piano and watch him draw, many times he would sit in a corner out of sight just to listen, as somehow his music seemed to bring comfort to him. Gordon, would let him participate in pulling off some of his most outlandish pranks, most often he would end up the scape goat, but he didn't mind, well most of the time he didn't, at least he felt a part of the family. Grandma Ruth, she always made him tow the line, but she also had a ready hug him and would sneak him extra cookies, Fermat was his best friend, he just hoped he was safe. He was mad at himself for once again dragging Fermat into his schemes, Tin Tin was beautiful, and he was just starting to appreciate that fact. But all this may very well come to an end. He might never see any of his family, or his friends again. Alan struggled with the fear that wrapped around his heart and fought to keep his tears at bay. He wished he had told his family and friends how much they ment to him.

Fermat was becoming more and more frustrated that he could not convince the police who he and Alan were. He begged the police Sgt to take him back to the center a few blocks away so Mr. Anderson could tell them and hopefully then let him call his family. Finally his goal attained he entered the center with two police officers. Mr. Anderson looked up and came quickly over. Seeing the terror in Fermat's eyes he gently placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Fermat, what's wrong? Where is Alan?"

The police Sgt spoke up. "This boy states he and his friend, one Alan Tracy, have been helping out at your center and that Alan was kidnapped off a bus, by gang members."

"Oh no!" Mr. Anderson exclaimed.

"Then you know these boys?"

"I just met Fermat a few days ago, but Alan Shepard has been helping out here for almost ten months. In fact he designed a computer program that has been helping many people, and is up for an award."

"Y-Yes," cried Fermat. "Alan S-Sh-Shepard T-Tr-Tracy. He d-didn't use his f-full n-na-name as he was t-tr-trying to s-show he c-could do th-things on h-his own. P-PL-Please," cried Fermat "I need to c-call his fa-family! His dad will p-pay for any ch-charges."

The Sgt. addressed Mr. Anderson, "Do you know his father?"

"No, I've never had the privilege. Alan never really mentioned his family. In fact I don't even know his father's first name, come to think of it."

"It's J-Jeff T—Tr-Tracy," stuttered Fermat his face showing his apprehension at the delay in action.

Both men looked at him. The Sgt being the first to speak. "You mean Jefferson Tracy of Tracy enterprises?"

"Ye YES! Alan di-did not t-tell his f-fa-family about w-wo-working h-here as he w-was afraid they w-woundn't l-let him c-come down b-because of the area where the c-center was l-lo-located."

The men let out a low whistle. Mr. Anderson took Fermat to the office, while the Sgt contacted head quarters and advised his supervisior, who quickly contacted the FBI. Not only had a kidnapping taken place, but it was the son of a national hero, a billionaire. This was big!

The phone finally rang, Virgil quickly answered it. "Fermat?"

"Y-Yes."

"Are you okay? Can you talk?"

"Y-ye-yes."

"Hang on I'm going to patch you into the others. They're already on the way to your location. Okay Fermat go ahead."

"Hold on boys. Brains you better talk to him first, you'll have a better chance of keeping him calm," stated Jeff.

"TH-Thankyou. Fermat, it's d-dad."

"Oh d-d-dad!" cried Fermat, obviously stressed to the max. "Th-they to-took him, th-they tr-tri-tried to g-get us b-both, b-but Al-Alan s-sa-saved m-me!"

"It-It's al-alright s-son. St-Sta-Stay calm w -we are on the w-way."

"Who, Fermat, who tried to take you?" asked Scott anxiously.

"The g-ga-gang, c-ca-called the re-re-Red bl-Bloods."

"Why on earth were you in that kind of neighborhood?" exclaimed Gordon.

"Never mind that now," said Jeff. "John did you get that?"

"FAB"

"I want every bit of information you can get on that gang, by the time we land."

"FAB, dad"..

"H-Hang in th-there s- son. We'll b-be there s-s-soon."

"O-Okay d-dad," replied a very relieved Fermat.

Virgil and Gordon took off heading for the mainland as soon as they hung up. Gordon looked over at his brother, "I can't believe this is happening. How did a gang figure out who Alan really was? And why would hhe be in such a neighborhood."

Virgil just sighed, he had no answers. Not wanting to let his worry over take him he concentrated on getting every ounce of power from his bird, trying to get to the landing site.

Thunderbird One landed and Scott secured her, before turning her over to agents nine and ten. It was shortly after that Lady Penelope and Parker arrived. They all boarded the SUV provided for them and left for the center. Scott doing the driving much to Parkers' dismay, arriving in record time at the center.

"Da-Dad," cried Fermat as he raced over and collapsed in Brains arms.

"It -It's al-al-alright s-son," said Brains relieved that he was able to finally hold his son, reassuring himself that he indeed was unharmed. Slowly Fermat turned to the Tracy's.

"I -I'm sor-sorry, Mr. T-Tracy." Tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It's okay, Fermat, I am so relieved that you are safe. Tell us what happened." replied Jeff gently. He thought of Fermat as a nephew, as Brains did Alan, making it hard to see him so distrought. "No wait." He looked around. A crowd was gathering. A white haired gentleman came up to them.

"I am Mr. Anderson," he introduced himself, shaking hands all around. "I am the director of this center."

"Is there a place where we can talk with Fermat?" Jeff inquired.

"You can use my office," said Mr. Anderson. "I'll let detective Rivers of the FBI know you are here. He said he wanted to know as soon as you arrived." He showed them to the office. Then left them and went off to find detective Rivers.

Virgil and Gordon came running over.

"You made good time - Fermat is just about to fill us in on what happened." All eyes turned to the young boy.

"We w-were on our w-way back on the b-bu-bus, when f-four men j-ju-jumped us. Th- they s-said th-they w-were ex-exp-expecting to ge-get a lot of mo-money. Alan, could ha-have go-gotten away, b-but h-he s-saved m-me instead. He kicked the two in front ou-out of the b-bus d-do-door, and th-then m-made the two in b-back le-let g-go of me. But th-then th-they gr- grabbed h-him and f-for-forced him of-off the b-bus." said a tearful Fermat, clearly stressed.

The bothers and Parker glanced at each other, a slight smile on their faces, they knew how scrappy Alan could be. Especially if he were trying to protect one of his 'family,' he could be twice as hard to control.

"John," Jeff spoke into his watch. "Have you been able to get any information on the gang in question?"

"From what I've been able to get a hold of, it is one of the biggest gangs in the area. Known to be involved in robberies, drug and prostitution trafficking. The leader, a Carl Specs, and several of his lieutenants have been arrested for numerous murders, but authorities have never been able to make anything stick, as any witnesses seem to just disappear."

" Whew," said Gordon. "How in the world did the sprout get mixed up with those kind of people?" Everyone just kind of shook their heads not believing this was happening.

"I be-believe he mi-might have met up with th-them earlier th-this qu-qua-quarter, wh- when he wa-was d-down h-here at th-the ce-cen-center he-helping out," said Fermat.

"Are you talking about his story about falling off the wall?" asked John.

"Y-YES!."

"Alan took on a gang?" Gordon asked, a look of complete shock on his face. "Why? Why would he evan be in a neighborhood like this in the first place?"

"h-He w-was h-he-helping out, and he was g-good at it."

"Helping out down here?" exclaimed Scott.

"Doing what?" asked Virgil.

"I think I can answer your questions," said , walking into the room, with Mr. Kelly and detective Rivers.

Jeff left his watch com open, but on transmit only, so that John could also hear the explanation, all eyes turned toward Mr. Anderson.

"I'm sorry you did not realize what your son was doing," he turned to addressed Jeff. "Alan has been coming and helping us out for almost eleven months now." All eyebrows raised with that statement. "He first showed up with a group forced to come as a detention of some kind. The group he was with openly showed their discuss at being here, but Alan seemed to enjoy himself and asked if he could come back . He filled out his paper work as Alan Shepard. Alan had come down one afternoon and found approximately eight of the gang members hurting a few of our 'special' students, who come here after school. He immediately stepped in and took a few of the gang down so that the students could get to the center without further harm. Unfortunately there were to many of them. I'm afraid he took quiet a beating before Mr. Kelly, myself, and several of the others could get to him, once we had been alerted. We tried to get him to go to a hospital, but he refused, wouldn't even let us take him home. That gang has been trying to intimidate those who come here since we opened up. We represent a threat to there illegal activities and the hold they have on the neighborhoods in this area.

You have a brave, exceptionally intelligent, caring and responsible son, Mr. Tracy. He has been teaching many of our kids how to run track, so they can participate in the 'Special Olympics' coming up in two and a half weeks. Also he developed a computer program that is helping others learn to read at their own pace. It was so well received by people at my center that I submitted it to the world wide, "People Helping People" contest. Alan's program was one of the five finalists, out of hundreds sent in. The winner is to be announced at a dinner in another two weeks. The winning program will then be distributed around the world in several languages, and the winner will be recognized for contributions helping the worlds underprivileged. The center who submitted it will receive a small cash prize. We really need monies for our programs to continue and I can say I have every reason to believe that Alan's program has a great chance of winning. Mr. Kelly here can attest as to it's success."

"You bet I can. Thanks to your son I was able to take tests that have allowed me to get a better job. I've already moved my family out of this cesspool of a neighborhood. I will always be in his debt."

"I'm sorry I did not do further evaluation as to Alan's actual identity. If I had known I would have stopped him myself."

A mixture of disbelief, anger, worry, pride and regret filled the faces of the Tracy family, as they listened to the explinations.

"Alan re-refused to t-tell anyone w-what he was d-do-doing. He w-wanted to p-pr-prove he c-could do s-somthing on h-his own." said Fermat.

They truly did not know Alan at all. Jeff felt ashamed he had let his son feel he could not share such work with the rest of the family.

"I'm sorry that Alan is in such danger now. I did not know who he was related to. I have suspicions now knowing who he is, that it was he who directed a special grant to have a new, small track built here six months ago - the lawyer who came with the check said it was from a friend and could only be used for a new track; which, as you can see is one of the nicest I've ever seen," said Mr. Anderson. Even detective Rivers was in awe of what was said about the boy he would try to save from the Red Bloods.

"It's no more your fault than my own." said Jeff sadly. "I just wish he had felt he could have told me what he was doing." He looked at Fermat. "You know don't you? Please tell me."

Fermat hung his head. He wasn't sure if he should betray Alan's trust. Brains came over and placed a reassuring hand on his he said quietly, "Alan, w-was afraid you w-would th-think his activities w-wouldn't be up to his b-br- brothers a-ach-achievements', and if he d-doesn't w-win the c-co-contest he th-thought yo-you w-would b-be disappointed in him. Th-That's wh-why he d-di-didn't te-tell anyone about the pr pres- presa-, -the awards n-night. He re-really likes wo-working do-down h-here, he w-was a afraid if h-he t-told you a-about the g-gang, y -you wou-wouldn't l-let him c-come. And y-yes Mr. Anderson, it w-was Al-Alan w -who ha-had th-the tr-track b-built fo-for the center. Alan re-really li-iked co-coming he-here and he-helping out."

Jeff hung his head, few had ever seen Jefferson Tracy so devastated. How could he let Alan down like this. Strangers knew his son better than he did. Of course Alan would come despite the danger. Alan never backed down from anything or anyone if he believed in something. That is why he would be such a valuable asset as a member of the Thunderbirds. Unfortunately that aspect was also what usually got him in trouble.

Mr. Anderson, Mr. Kelly, and detective Rivers decided it would be better to let the family have a few minutes to themselves to digest what they had just been told.

"We will step out for a while and see if any new developments have come in," said detective Rivers.

"Thank you."

Lady Penelope went over and placed a hand on Jeff's shoulder. Now he wondered to himself if he would ever get the chance to make things right with his youngest son.

"Dad," John broke the silence. "We will find Alan and bring him home." The others nodded their agreement.

"Why of course we will." said Lady P. "I will also make sure we have tickets to the presentation night." Jeff half smiled at her as he patted her hand. Penny was always so optimistic.

Scott, Virgil, and Gordon looked at each other, feeling so bad about their treatment of the youngest Tracy, their baby brother. In silent agreement each knew they would make it up to Alan, if given the chance.

Jeff straightened up. "Okay, we will deal with this later, right now we need to concentrate on finding him. John any luck tracing his watch?"

"I only recieved a couple of beeps, it must have been damaged. I'm tring to pin point the coordinates. That was shortly after Fermat's single went off. The police found part of the watch band where he was taken. I'm hoping since the watch itself wasn't found, that someone in the group has it and I'll be able to change some settings and trace it."

"That's a pretty big long shot," said Scott.

"But right now it's all we have," said Jeff back in command mode. "Keep trying John. Gordon go and see if detective Rivers has any new leads."

It wasn't long before Gordon was back with a small package addressed to Jeff. Detective Rivers said it had arrived only a few minutes ago and they had scanned it for any kind of explosives or dangerous powders.

Slowly Jeff opened the box. A lock of blood stained blond hair fell out with a note. Jeff gasp. Took a deep breath, tightened his fist around the hair, before he read the poorly written note.

IF YOU WANT YOUR SON BAC A LIV YOU WILL DO AS TOLD! PUT TAGATHER $20,000,000.00! IF YOU CROSS ME I WIL SEND EM BAC IN PISES THIS HAIR IS THE ONY WERNING YA WIL GET ! I WIL NO IF YA TRY ANYTHING!

Jeff's eyes lit up with rage as he held the strand of blond hair in his fist. The anger in Jeff and his son's eyes was reason enough that the 'Red Bloods' should high tail it to the nearest rock they could find to hide under. This gang of low life animals had no idea who they were about to tangle with, and the fact that they had hurt Alan made it a thousand times worse. Even Fermat looked furiously angry.

Scott turned to detective Rivers and Mr. Anderson. "Have there been any new comers who have shown up since Alan's tangle with the gang?"

Mr. Anderson replied. "the two standing over by the track equipment started showing up shortly after the fight. They just kind of hang around, but don't really participate in activities.

Detective Rivers hand singled the police Sgt over. "Take those two over there into custody."

"The charge?"

"Just say they are material witnesses to a kidnapping, that will hold them for up to 72 hours."

The two were quickly taken into custody, loudly yelling their about their rights. Scott walked over and looked them both in the eyes with an intimidating stance. The cold, anger and loathing they perceived quickly shut them up, without any words being exchanged. The Sgt could not believe how easily Scott shut them down. He knew for sure he would not want to tangle with this man. He guessed that the rest of the family would probably be the same. This gang was in serious trouble. He just hoped they could get their young brother back in one piece.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: They are not mine.**

**My knowledge of the ThunderBirds comes from watching the movie and the hundreds of stories I have read from this site. I started writing after my daughter forced me to watch the movie(literally) I was helpless on the couch with a HEAVY cast on-couldn't move. Then she introduced to Little Miss Bump and Criminally Charmed's writing - I was hooked. Shortly after I took in my mother after a stroke, with taking care of her(which I felt privileged to do) family and working more than full time hours things were a little stressed to say the least. She suggested writing stories, said it would be a stress reliever - she was right. So now I am on my 4th, but have never posted before because of lack of computer skills, but now she has agreed to beta and show me how. Once I get something down pat - Hope you will enjoy mine as I have yours - just for the joy of writing**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

Alan awoke again, he was alone in what appeared to him to be a shed or something of that nature. The pain in his abdomin was worse than he had ever experienced before and he thought he could again vomit anytime. He forced himself to swallow and then began looking at the cuffs that held him. He smiled to himself. Parkers' training was going to come in handy if he could just find a nail or some other piece of metal. He wiggled his way over towards the shelf he kicking at the leg causing several items to roll off. His efforts were rewarded as he was able to find and grasp a rusted nail. He easily picked the lock, releasing himself. Once free he tried to stand and immediately fell forward, feeling severely nauseated. He became diaphoretic. It was shortly there after that th nausea again over took him, causing him to vomit. This time though there was blood present. He felt only slightly better afterwards. Alan looked for his watch, and found it gone. A nasty laceration in it's place. 'Great' he thought to himself, no one will be able to trace my whereabouts now. Not that I want anyone being put in danger because of me. I got myself into this. It's time I got myself out of trouble instead of relying on others.' Slowly he half walked half crawled over to the door. There didn't seem to be anyone around. Alan pulled himself up. He clutched his side where Carl had kicked him. This has to be more than fractured ribs he thought, this is worst pain I've ever experienced. Walking bent over he began to make his way alongside the building towards a gate. 'They obviously didn't think I pose any kind of an escape threat or they'd have someone watching,' he grinned to himself, 'to bad for them. Well they're about to find out how much they've underestimated Alan Tracy.' Alan found new strength in the pep talk he had given himself, the going was slow and difficult. It took Alan the better part of thirty minutes to reach the gate. He found it locked with a padlock also, but he smiled to himself, as much as the pain would allow. No problem he grinned and promptly picked the lock. Once outside the compound he replaced the lock, hoping no one would notice how he had gotten out and buy himself more time. He found there was only the one dirt road leading out. To the left was groves of trees. He made his way towards them thinking he could duck under cover if anyone came along.

Alan hadn't been loose for more than an 1 ½ hours, when headlights came towards him. Quickly he ducked behind some trees and rocks, as the pickup sped past him on the way to the compound. The pickup came to a stop. Carl Specs admired the band for his new watch while a member jumped out to unlock the gate. Carl had also picked up a camcorder so he could make a tape of his 'goods' as he liked to refer Alan as. He would send another message to the family to motivate them to meet his demands. Carl and four of his gang walked into the shack, only to find an empty blanket and undone hand cuffs laying on the floor.

"Find him," he shouted, cursing obscenities as he screamed for everyone to look. Not finding Alan he called to one of his lieutenants, "call for the dogs he can't have gotten far." His gang continued to check the compound lest they may have missed something. It was less then twenty minutes when the dogs arrived with their handler.

"Give em the scent off the blanket and get going," commanded Carl.

Alan had tried to make himself go faster, but his injuries prevented any real speed. He started to panic when he heard the dogs. There was no way he could get away from them. He was truly scared now and tears started to flow down his cheeks. He wanted so badly to see his father and brothers again. He hoped Fermat was okay, he shut his eyes thought of Tin Tin, wishing he could see her again and explore the feelings he had discovered he was developing for her. The sound of growling and barking dogs brought him back to reality. In vain he tried to find a tree or rock to climb to get away from them, but there was nothing he could do in his present condition and within minutes the dogs were upon him. Alan screamed in agony as he was bitten several times as they pulled him to the ground. He tried to protect his head and face with his arms and hands. He knew he was about to die. Eaten by dogs! Reliefed when he heard Carl Specs call to the handlers to get control of their animals, Carl was not yet ready to lose his 'prize.'

"You are becoming more trouble than I care to put up with," Carl growled. "If there wasn't so much money involved, I'd cut you up right now and throw you in the river, or better yet let the dogs finish you off. Your family won't have anything to bury. As it is I'm going to send them a tape and show them what happens when I get angry, and my demands are not met." He started to film with the camcorder.

Alan just lay curled up in a ball. Pain and fear making it impossible to move. Carl singled to two of his men to drag Alan over to him. Alan was forced to kneel before Carl. "You'll never get anything! My family will never give in to the likes of you." Alan noticed Carl was wearing his watch and at that moment a spark of hope ignited within him.

"Show the brats family what's going to happen if they don't meet our demands by tomorrow."

Before they could start Alan raised his head so his eyes met Carl's. "Coward!" he yelled as loudly as he could. "Your nothing but a coward! Afraid to do anything yourself. You'll never get any money!"

Carl's face lit up with rage as he waved off his gang. Handing the recorder to another member he came towards Alan. He swung his foot towards Alan's face, exactly what Alan had hoped for. With strength he didn't know he still had, he leaned right, and as Carl's foot went past him he grabbed it pulling Carl to the ground falling on top of him. Unknown to Carl, Alan reached the watch and pushed the button. He knew he would pay a heavy price for his action, but if he was going to get stomped anyhow, maybe, just maybe if the watch was working it would send out a signal that could be traced.

Carl roared obscenities and ordered his gang to help him. He and several others then stomped, and kicked until Alan no longer moved, all the while recording, just showing boots and shoes, no faces other than Alan's. Sometime during the beating, Alan no longer felt the pain, as darkness engulfed him, followed by deep unconsciousness. When next Alan awoke he saw light coming in through a small window, he had no idea what time or day it was. He was back on the floor of the shed, but this time, they did not even bother to tie him, he had no strength to even think about trying to get away. He lay there for a moment thinking, it didn't work and I'll never see my family again. Tears flowed freely, until once again the welcomed darkness came.

Detective River was arguing with Jeff and the rest of the family in the office about not getting involved in the rescue, it was just to dangerous for civilians. It had now been twenty-four hours since Alan had been taken, mix worry, no sleep and TRACY stubbornness, and it was fast becoming an explosive situation. It was not going well for the detective. Never in his thirty three years of service had he run into such determination. Scott pretty much told him that with or without he and his men they would mount their own rescue if need be. Looking into their eyes, he knew he was defeated. Outside of locking them all uo, he could not stop them, and who in his right mind would try to do that to a family as important as the Tracy's. Father and sons were all famous in their own right. He knew the best he could hope for was to work with them and try to keep them out of harm's way.

It was cases like this that made him wondered why he had not retired three years ago when the early retirement package was offered. He sighed and agreed to let them help. One of his men came running over waving a package. "This just arrived by courier," he said. Handing the package to the man to whom it was addressed – Jeff Tracy. Jeff opened the package and took out the cassette and another note. His hand was steady, but inside he trembled knowing the contents could on one hand give them clues as to Alan's location, but also may show them what he feared most - that Alan had been further injured.

THIS IS WAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE WHO DON'T DO WAT THEY'RE TOLD! SEND THE $20,000,000.00 BY THREE TOMORROW OR WE FINISH WAT WE IS ABOUT TO START. YOU WILL BE CONTACTED

What did they mean what they were about to start, Jeff's stomach was in a tight knot as he inserted the tape, as everyone gathered around not wanting to watch, but knowing it may give details they could pick out to try and establish Alan's where abouts, knowing it probably wouldn't be good. The tape started, with Alan kneeling, and obviously bleeding with three thugs just to the rear and on either side of him. He seemed to be yelling at someone.

"Oh Alan don't aggravate them anymore, "cried Fermat.

Then as a boot came towards him. Alan grabbed the foot and pulled his assailant to the ground and then preceded to jump on him going for an arm. "what's he doing?"

It was Virgil who spotted it first. "Stop! Back up a second."

As Brains rewound the tape slowly. "Stop," Virgil shouted again. "There, look!" In the bottom of the screen you could just barely see Alan's hands on the attackers left wrist and just above was Alan's watch. "He's trying to turn it on!" then the tape showed the ground before showing Alan being stomped and kicked until he no longer moved. The tape abruptly ended. Everyone's eyes were wet with tears, as they realized what Alan was trying to do before being beaten into unconsciousness. The room was quiet. As each one focused on their own thoughts. Scott's face was unreadable, unless you knew him and looked into his eyes. There would be no place to hide, when he got hold of the vermin who had hurt his baby brother. Gordon rested his head on Virgils shoulder as Virgil tried to give reassurance, he did not feel himself. Fermat openly cried as Brains held his son. His own eyes misty. Penny had a hand on Jeff's shoulder,as he sat silently staring at the now blank screen.

Detective Rivers spoke, "that boy has a lot of spunk."

Jeff, once again went into command mode, "Alan showed he's not giving in and neither are we. Brains go though that tape frame by frame if you have to, look for anything that might give us a clue as to where they are."

"R—Ri-Right away, Mr. T-Tr-Tracy."

Suddenly, John's voice came through, excitement overflowing in his voice, "Dad, I rearranged some select motums and I'm picking up a very weak single from Alan's watch. I'm guessing the watch has been damaged, but it's definentlly his. I'll have coordinates in a few minutes.

At first no one noticed the outsider with a most bewildered look on his face as he, looked at Jeff's talking watch and then at each of them. It wasn't long before detective Rivers had put two and two together. This made sense to him. He realized for the first time who he was dealing with. Slowly a small grin started to form. He thought to himself, 'I knew there was more to them then just a spoiled rich family, used to getting their own way. They handle themseves to professionally.'

"You are the 'Thunderbirds'." he stated matter of fact.

Realizing to late the mistake, John apologized to his father. Jeff turned to detective Rivers. "You cannot tell anyone! I will buy your silence if need be."

Detective Rivers looked into Jeff's eyes then put out his hand.. "Mr Tracy, this is my last case before I retire after thirty three years of police work. I finally get to meet a group I have admired since you started up. You don't know it, but your orginzation saved my son. He was with a group down in Mexico doing relief work, when the earthquake hit. He and the rest of the group never would have gotten home if you had not gotten to them with that under ground machine of yours. You will NOT pay me and your secrete will always be safe with me."

Jeff and the family let out a relieved sigh. Jeff shook his hand warmly. Then turned back to John, "okay John send us those coordinates, so we can make a plan of attack an get Alan out of there."

"FAB dad, transmitting now."

Detective Rivers brought over a map and he, Jeff and Scott quickly marked where the coordinates would show where Alan was most likely being held.

"That's a hard area to get into," said detective Rivers. There is only one dirt road in, it's narrow and hard to navigate. At the end is a fenced in junk yard with a main building towards the west corner, and a couple of smaller sheds to the right of it. They'd hear us coming long before we could get to your son."

Jeff rubbed his hand through his hair. Getting to Alan before the gang could harm him further and possibly kill him, was looking nearly impossible.

Brains spoke up. "Mr. Tr-Tracy, th-there is th-that pro-project J-John and I've b-be-been wor-working on. I th-think we mi-might be able t-to mo-modify it and tra-transmit a b-beacon off of thunderbird two, creating a st-stun effect, short t-term."

"That's right dad, if we can get TB Two up to the edge of the atmosphere, I could bounce a beam off TB2, over the compound, from five. It wound not affect those inside, but anyone on the outside for a hundred yards would be stunned temporarily. I know it's experimental, but…" his voice trailed off.

Jeff again rubbed his hand through his hair, as he looked about the room. "If anyone has any other suggestions?-It is a long shot, but I do not see any other options."

Scott said quietly, but with intense determination in his voice, "let's get started!" Everyone nodded.

"Okay Virgil take Brains and Fermat with you and get Thunderbird Two in position ASAP! Call when you are ready." He turned to detective Rivers, "have your men ready to go, when Virgil calls we move in quickly. Remember anyone in the building will not be affected, and will try to stop us."

Detective Rivers nodded. He really did not want to know anything more. Obviously the Thunderbirds had an undisclosed arsenal of technology at their disposal. "It is a good thing they are so responsible with it," he thought to himself.

Quickly Virgil, Brains and Fermat, raced back to TB 2 and after a quick prefight check, Virgil headed for the edge of the atmosphere. "TB 2 to TB 5. Our ETA is twenty seven minutes to the designated area. How are the modifications on your end coming?"

"Almost finished. How about you Brains?"

" I sh-should be re-ready within a f-few m-mi-minutes" he replied.

The project was a defensive beam to ward off future attacks to Thunderbird Five. With the specific modifications they would hopefully be able to create a stun effect to those in a specifically targeted area. It would only be a short term effect of 20-30 minutes. An hour later Jeff, Scott, Gordon, Parker and Detective Rivers took up positions in the grove of trees approximately two hundred yards from the gate, the other officers among the trees in back of them. The tracy's pulled out their ankle fire arms and all waited.

"Parker," said Jeff. "Once they hit the area with the stun beam, you'll need to get us into that gate pronto!"

"Right Mr. Tracy, It will be my pleasure, Mr. Tracy."

Virgil flew TB Two almost beyond her intended limits, but was quickly in position. "In position Brains!"

"Okay V-Virgil, I'm re-ready, c-co-contact thunderbird 5 and yo-your d-dad."

"Thunderbird Two to Thunderbird 5 and command, we are in position."

Jeff glanced around making sure he was out of the site of all but his family, "Command to Thunderbird 2 and 5, we are in position. Fire when ready!" commanded Jeff.

Slowly Alan woke again, he felt immense pain, and was extremely nauseated, but he was determined to get away from his captives. Slowly he dragged himself towards a counter, but as he tried to pull himself up, an intense sharp pain shot through his left side and he collapsed landing behind the counter.

"Okay 5- 4- 3- 2- 1, fire," yelled John. A beam shot out from TB 5 to TB 2, modified it's strength and was deflected sending the beam over the compound. For the briefest second, a bright light, almost like a lightening strike, lit up the area. Then it was gone. The police in the the trees looked about, but did not think any more about it as the flash was so quick. Within seconds the two guards at the gate were down as were the three dogs and their handler in the middle of the compound. A member inside the building noticed the flash, "hey, is it suppose to storm?" He headed towards the door.

."Okay let's move!" yelled Scott. They moved to the gate and within seconds Parker had the lock open. They dashed through the gate towards the main buildings. They were more than halfway across the compound, when a member came out of the building, seeing the dogs and guards on the ground he sounded the alarm to the other members.

Several gang members came running out, coming straight at the would be rescuers, while another group headed towards one of the out buildings all firing as they ran. The officers took cover among the junk cars, while the Tracy group took cover behind a parked car. Seeing the smaller group head for one of the out buildings Scott yelled to his father and brother, "look," he pointed to the small group. "They must be headed to where Alan is!"

"Alright lets head that way!" The three Tracy's headed towards the out building, suddenly Gordon dropped to his knee and fired, taking out a previously unseen member coming out of the second building and drawing a bead on Scott. Scott waved his thanks to Gordon, who just smiled back. They continued on; when, suddenly Gordon yelled in pain as he fell to the ground. Jeff and Scott turned back to him, noting the blood spurting from his upper leg. Running over and each grabbing an arm carrying him they headed for the door of the shed. Scott kicked the door in and they pulled Gordon in out of the line of fire, placing him up against the back wall. Quickly they checked his injury.

"I'm okay," he cried, "Just a leg wound." His voice weak and shaky.

Scott grabbed a dressing from the kit he carried around his waist and applied direct pressure, to control the bleeding. "It looks like the bullit may have hit an artery! Hold still while I get this wrapped."

Jeff looked around the shed and saw a blanket on the floor, dark with blood stains. "Alan," he shouted.

Suddenly two of the gang members burst through the door.

"Well, what have we here?" snarled Carl Specs. "Drop your guns – NOW! Or I'll blow his head off!" He had his gun aimed at Gordon. Jeff and Scott put their guns down on the floor, and moved protectively in front of Gordon.

"Now kick them over here and back off! Manny, cover the door." Carl spit on the floor in front of them. His voice was filled with rage as he spoke. "I don't know how you found us, and you may have spoiled my plan, but you'll never get the chance to enjoy your success! I'm going to blow all of you away.!" Carl raised his gun aiming first at Jeff. So absorbed in his apparrent victory, he failed to notice the empty blanket on the floor to the sideof him. Carl full of rage and cursing the men who had spoiled his greatest monetery gain, failed to hear Alan pulling himself up from behind the counter. Alan raised a leg from a broken chair and with all the strength he could muster, he brought it down across Carl's back as he collapsed to the floor.

"Alan." Jeff yelled as he ran to his fallen son, pulling him into his arms.

The blow from Alan was not strong enough to knock Carl to the ground, but just enough to knock him off balance. Scott leapt upon him, both landing on the floor, causing Carl to drop his gun. Both men jumped back up facing each other. With the swiftness of a snake Carl pulled a large knife and lunged at Scott. Scott managed to side step, but the knife still sliced his arm, shoulder to elbow causing Scott to fall to his knees. Carl again raised the knife above his head, with the intension of driving it into Scott's chest when he suddenly stumbled back clutching at his own chest. He looked at the blood gushing out in disbelief, then looked up, a mixture of disbelief and rage in his eyes. Cursing he raised the knife again and lunged, but a second shot dropped him, before he could carry out his threat.

Scott let out a held breath and looked over to the door where detective Rivers stood over an injured Manny. His gun in his hand, he looked at Scott and then to the now dead Carl Specs. "Thanks," was all Scott could say. Detective Rivers just nodded, called to some of his men to come and take charge of Manny. Then called to have the paramedics brought in.

Scott made his way over to Gordon, making sure the bleeding was still controlled, then helped him over to where Jeff now held his youngest son. Alan looked up at his dad and brothers, his eyes not totally focused. He saw the bloody dressing toGordon's upper right thigh. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to get any of you hurt." His voice very weak as was the grip he had on Jeff's shirt.

"ALLIE," both Scott and Gordon gasped. The site of their beaten brother made both pale and it was all they could do not to vomit.

"Alan, it's okay son, we're here." cried Jeff tears falling. "You're safe now!. Open your eyes Alan."

But Alan did not hear their words, as he once again went into a unconscious state.

Jeff rode in the back of the ambulance with Alan, never letting go of his hand. The paramedic with Alan started two large bore IV's and had two bags of NS (normal saline) infusing wide open. Alan was very hypotensive with a BP (blood pressure) of 70/45 and a weak, thready pulse of 150 bpm (beats per minute), was very diaphoretic and his skin color exhibited extreme pallor. Scott and Gordon followed in a second ambulance, Gordon on the stretcher and Scott sitting on the bench. The paramedics had applied additional direct pressure to both their wounds to control the heavy bleeding, also starting a large bore IV, to each of them and had fluids of NS infusing wide open to replace the blood loss and keep their VS(vital signs) stable. The hospital, Horn Memorial, was alerted that a 'Code Red (sever trauma) and two trauma alerts (trauma – potential to go sour) would be arriving within fifteen minutes. The hospital quickly assembled the trauma teams necessary to provide the immediatly needed care and awaited their arrival.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: They are not mine.**

**My knowledge of the ThunderBirds comes from watching the movie and the hundreds of stories I have read from this site. I started writing after my daughter forced me to watch the movie(literally) I was helpless on the couch with a HEAVY cast on-couldn't move. Then she introduced to Little Miss Bump and Criminally Charmed's writing - I was hooked. Shortly after I took in my mother after a stroke, with taking care of her(which I felt privileged to do) family and working more than full time hours things were a little stressed to say the least. She suggested writing stories, said it would be a stress reliever - she was right. So now I am on my 4th, but have never posted before because of lack of computer skills, but now she has agreed to beta and show me how. Once I get something down pat - Hope you will enjoy mine as I have yours - just for the joy of writing**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

Thunderbird 2 headed back to Tracy island after Lady Penelope informed them that Alan had been retrieved, Scott and Gordon also had been injured and all were on the way to the hospital, as were she, Jeff, and Parker

Brains spoke to both Virgil and John. "J-John, g-get re-ready. Fermat and I will come w- wi-with Vir-Virgil in three for you, so th-that you c-c-co-come and b-be with your fa-family."

"But ..." John started to reply.

"Y-Your father, and I w-worked it o-out b-bbe-before hand. We will put Five on au-automatic and then we w-will return in Two, while you f-fly Tracy One to p-pick up your g-gr-grandmother and bring her to the h-ho-hospital. L-Lady Penelope h-has arranged f-for a-agents nine and ten to c-continue to w-wa-watch over the b-birds, th-they will al-alternate w-with a-agents fourteen and t-twe-twenty s-six. You, Vi-Virgil and I will t-take a c-call if n-necessary."

"FAB, Brains and thank you!" Within hours the pickup was made and after bringing Thunderbird Three back to the island and securing it, Virgil, Brains and Fermat returned in Thunderbird Two. While John and Tin Tin went to collect Grandma Ruth, before heading to the hospital aboard Tracy One. Tin Tin's father and mother would manage the island and command center, should it be neccessary.

J*S*J*V*G*A

Jeff paced the waiting room, while Lady P contacted the hospital administrator to arrange a more private and secure area for them to wait in, avoiding the curious stares and news media already starting to gather outside the hospital. Parker helped the hospital security keep them at bay, until more security could be arranged. Detective Rivers made those arrangements himself.

It wasn't long before a gentleman dressed in a shirt and tie, with a white lab coat over it came through the door holding out his hand, "Mr Tracy, I'm Dr. Harden, the administrator of this facility. I think you and your family we be more comfortable in a quieter setting, while we await news on your sons conditions."

Jeff shook his hand. "If you and your party," he smiled at Lady Penelope, "would follow me." He led them to a large room that was most likely used as a meeting room, furnished with a long table with several swivel chairs about it and at one end a black leather couch.

"Dr Rizk is the trauma surgeon looking after your sons, Scott and Gordon. is the trauma surgeon looking after Alan. I will have one of our secretaries bring some coffee and water. Will there be any others coming?"

"My mother and two other sons, John and Virgil, a very close friend and his son, Mr. Hackenbacker, and a 'niece'. A detective Rivers and may also come by."

"I will inform my staff to be watching for them. I will try to keep you updated on your son's conditions. If you need anything else, please just let me or my staff know."

Jeff again shook his hand. "Thank you."

With that Dr. Harden left the room. Now Jeff and Penny were alone in the room.

Jeff stood running his hand through his hair."Penny how did I let things get so out of hand with Alan? How can strangers see what a wonderful kid he is better than I?" Jeff asked his voice tense with held in emotion. "If I loose him I don't think I can go on."

Penny came over and embraced Jeff, "He will be alright Jeff, he's a fighter if ever there was one. He proved that on the tape sent to you. And when he is better you and the boys will take some time off, and sort through all this. I will handle the media as far as International Rescue is concerned."

Jeff held her tight, laying his head on hers. "What would I do without you?"

The moment was interrupted as Virgil and Hackenbackers came though the door.

"Any word yet?" asked Virgil.

"Not yet, but Dr. Harden said a , is Scott and Gordon's doctor and is Alan's doctor. We are still waiting for an update on conditions," stated Jeff as he greeted Virgil with a hug, a a smile for Brains and Fermat. "You did fantastic job boys thank you. When are John and mother schedualed to arrive?"

"Within the hour."

It was just about that when Dr. Harden and came into the room. Dr. Rizk shook hands with everyone as he introduced himself.

"Mr. Tracy, both Scott and Gordon will be fine. Scott received sixty seven sutures to his left upper arm, the wound extended shoulder to elbow, but it was not full thickness and there was no damage to any tendons. He will be in a sling for a while, then the sutures can come out in ten to fourteen days. With a little PT(physical therapy) he'll be able to go back to regular job duties with in 2 to three weeks. The bullet that struck Gordon's leg missed the thigh bone and major arteries, but it did nick a small posterior artery. We were able to repair it in surgery. He lost enough blood that I have ordered two units of RBC's (red blood cells) as his hbg (hemoglobin) was low. With rest and the blood he will make a faster recovery than if we let his own body reproduce on it's own and the risk of weakening other organs while he recovers will be lessened. Scott is with him now. We are getting ready to move Gordon to a private room shortly, then you will be able to see him. In a day or so will get him fitted with crutches, no wt baring for at least a week, then we will start him on some PT. I expect him to be fully recovered in six weeks."

"Thank you, Dr. Rizk, I appreciate all you have done for them."

"I expect that Dr. Carlton will be in to advise you on Alan's condition shortly. He was reviewing the CT (cat scan) reports a little while ago. "

John and Grandma Ruth arrived as he was finishing his prognosis. Jeff was quickly on his feet to greet and introduce them. As they finished an orderly came in to inform them that Gordon was now settled in his own room."I'll wait here," volunteered Penny. "Jeff you, your mother and the boys go check on them, then you can come back once you've assured yourself they are alright."

"Fermat and I can wait with Penny."

"Thankyou Penny, Brains. I won't be long." replied Jeff. The family was shown to Gordon's room. As they went in they found Scott, his arm in a sling sitting on the bed reassuring Gordon as he recovered from the anastetic. . A unit of blood infusing slowly into Gordon's arm through his IV. He was still groggy. Scott looked up and asked, "Any word on Alan?"

"Not yet." replied Jeff, as he made his way over to his sons, placing a kiss on top each of their heads. "I'm going back to the waiting area they've assigned us, I just had to know you two are truly ok. I am very proud of you."

"We're fine dad," said Scott, "But Alan," his voice trailed off.

Gordon asked almost in a whisper, "Dad, how could anyone do that to another human being, let alone our little brother?"

"I just don't know!" Jeff replied anguish in his voice as he tried to hold back his tears.

Moving closer to her grandsons Grandma Ruth asked, "What? What did they do? How bad is Alan?"

Jeff could not bring himself to answer. Scott spoke quietly, "they beat him almost beyond recognition."

Grandma Ruth put her hand to her face,"Oh my!"

"Then when we found him, he saved our bacon when the gangs leader got the drop on us."

Virgil, John, and grandma Ruth all looked to Jeff, Scott and Gordon for further explination.

Scott sighed then began to explained how Gordon had been shot coming across the compound. "The stun effect did work on those outside, but unfortunately there were plenty more inside to take their place, when dad and I pulled Gordon in out of the line of fire, a couple of the gang members managed to get the drop on us. Just as the leader was about to fire, Alan seemed to come out of no where hit him with a table leg, it knocked him off balance, giving me a chance to get at him. But he got me with a knife, lucky for me Detective Rivers came in and dropped him before he could do worse damage. Alan looked so helpless as he lay in dad's arms. Just before he went unconscious, he said he was sorry that we had been put in danger."

By now tears were coming down everyone's faces and no one ashamed for it.

Jeff spoke. "I'm going back to the other room to see if there is any news on Alan's condition. All the boys also wanted to come, but with blood still infusing they knew someone had to stay as Gordon wouldn't be allowed to leave. Grandma Ruth spoke up, "Jeff you and the boys go ahead, I will wait here with Gordon." She took Gordon's hand into her own.

"Thankyou mother, we will get word to you as soon as we know something."

Penny had been waiting for them, "I'm sorry to say there's been no word as of yet," she told them.

John and Virgil sat down by her, while Jeff and Scott started to pace. It wasn't long though before Scott began to feel weak, his injury and lack of sleep catching up to him. Virgil was immediately at his side and helped him into a chair.

"You okay son?" asked Jeff worriedly.

"I'm fine-just a little dizzy." John brought him some water. "Thanks."

walked into the room. "Mr. Tracy?" Four men stood up.

"I'm Jeff Tracy, these are my sons, Scott, John and Virgil."

The doctors shook hands with each, then before Dr. Carlton spoke he glanced at Penny. She smiled and introduced herself, "Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, at your service," she extended her hand. Dr. Carlton took it and smiled warmly at her. Then he looked to the Hackenbackers and Tin Tin.

Jeff quickly said, "they are very close family friends. Now, how is my son, Alan?"

Dr. Carlton turned towards Jeff.

"Alan has a small sub-dural to the right side of his brain, he also has a fairly large tear to the spleen, a left wrist fracture, several bilateral rib fractures; which, are causing paradoxyl chest movement, hampering his respirations. There are multiple lacerations and contusions, not to mention several dog bites, over his entire body." .

Everyone paled at the graphic description of injuries.

Dr. Carlton continued. "There is a significant amount of swelling to his brain; however, I feel it would be wisest to administer the drug manitol; to help reduce the swelling, rather than operate at this time. I talked with Dr. Durwood a nurosurgeon and he agrees. Of course we will continue to monitor him closely and let you know if there are any changes. He also lost a great deal of both external and internal blood, but the spleen has now encapsulated itself with his own blood. If we can give him blood transfusions, and let the spleen heal on it's own, it will be much better, than if we have to remove it. We are only now learning how important the organ is to the immune system, later in life. With your permission we want to keep him intubated to control his breathing, and keep him in a drug induced coma, to keep him quiet, as we monitor and let his body rest and start to heal itself. He needs a minimum of three units of packed RBC's and two units of FFP (fresh frozen plasma), we will also be starting him on the antibiotics Zosyn and Rocephin. Lady Creighton-Ward, told us of the penicillin and walnut allergies. You also need to check on the dogs that bit him, and find out if they had their shots, otherwise we will have to start him on the rabies series."

"How long before you know if this is working?" asked Jeff. "And when can we be with him?"

Dr. Carlton continued. "Forty-eight to seventy two hours in the coma, doing CT's each day to monitor for any more bleeding from his spleen, or in the brain. We'll keep him intubated due to the bilateral rib fractures that keep his chest from letting him breath adequately. Then if he shows improvement, we will start weaning him off the drugs, letting him wake up on his own. He will be in the ICU (intensive care unit). I will make arrangements so that two of you maybe allowed in the room at a time. But I caution you, his body needs time to rest, as do the rest of you. I would suggest you use the time he is in the coma, to get yourselves some much needed rest also. He will need your strength when he starts to wake. His physical injuries should heal given time, baring any other complications, as for the psychological problems that go along with such horrific injuries, only time will tell."

"Very well Dr Carlton, we will go with your recommendations, and we will contact the police to find out about the dogs."

Dr Harden walked in just as Dr. Carlton was finishing his explanation of injuries and treatment. "I will get the necessary papers needed for treatment and bring them to you, that way if you have any last minute questions. He is being moved to the ICU now, once he is settled, you may all see him for a very limited time, but while he is in the ICU only immediate family will be able to visit, and we will have to enforce the two at a time limit."

Dr Rizk walked in. "Gordon is doing fine. The blood is infused, but we should watch him for at least twenty four hours to be on the safe side, and I would like to keep him on IV antibiotics during that time. Baring any unfore seen complications he can then be dismissed on oral ones. He'll have to be where he can continue to rest and use crutches as there should be no wt baring for at least a week."

Dr Harden again spoke. "There is a hotel approximately two blocks from here. Since Alan will be kept asleep for a minimum of forty-eight hours, may I suggest you get some rooms, rest and regular meals in. He will need you much more once he starts to wake up."

"A very good idea Dr. Harden, thank you," said Lady P. "Jeff, I will make the arrangements."

"Thank you Penny. I'll go inform mother and Gordon. By that time we should be able to see Alan."

"We w-will give you a hand L-Lady P-PE-Penelope," said Brains. He, Fermat, Tin Tin, and Parker escorted her out. Jeff and the others went to explain to Ruth and Gordon.

"Go with them grandma, I'll be fine." said Gordon.

Both Grandma Ruth anf Jeff kissed his forehead. "We'll be back as soon as possible."

They walked into Alan's room, their hearts broken at the site of his bruised and battered body.

Parker returned Lady P to the hospital so she could give the arrangement details. The family was just coming out of Alan's room.

Jeff addressed the family. "I will stay here for now. I want all of you to go eat dinner and try to get some rest. Then you can take turns tomorrow."

"What about you?" asked Scott with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll be fine. I just need to be here with him right now. I will get some rest later."

"You most certainly will," stated Grandma Ruth, in her _I-mean-business_ voice.

"I will bring you back some dinner. Then tomorrow Mrs. Tracy and I will make sure you get some rest also," smiled Penny.

Jeff groaned, "fine", knowing full well he could not win against both women.

"I can stay with Gordon."

"No Scott I'll be checking on Gordon also. You need rest. Just because they put you on oral antibiotics and did not admit you, doesn't mean you did not recieve a significant injury."

"That's right Scott dear. You need to regain your own strength if you intend to be of any use to your brothers." added Grandma Ruth.

Scott sighed knowing he could not win an arguement with his grandmother. The others didn't evan attemp to argue, alteady knowing what the out come would be.

The family ate at a local diner, then went to the hotel, where Lady P and Brains were able to secure the use of the entire top floor, so there would be no intrusions. The police and Parker were able to 'convince' the media to stay at a distance. Brains and Fermat then bid everyone goodnight as Brains insisted that Fermat go to bed and get some much needed rest. Tin Tin also said good night.

Lady P. Parker and the rest of the family gathered in one of the suites and for a while they sat in silence, each in their own deep thoughts.

Finally John spoke quietly, "Our little bro has accomplished some pretty magnificent things here of late."

"His program has the potential to help so many people, in ways we hadn't evan thought of." said Scott.

Virgil added, "we may never know the numbers. He has gained the respect of so many people, I doubt he even realizes. And those kids, he has been helping with track! According to Fermat they absolutely idolize him. I just can't believe he took on a gang, and then didn't tell us the truth of what he was doing. We should have confronted him back then!" a look of awe,disappointment and a hint of anger in his voice. "He might have been killed!"

"Now Virgil," spoke grandma softly, "I know you are just worried. That boy can be very impulsive at times, but I know my grandson will come through this with flying colors."

"I just hope your right, Grandma."

Penny came over. She took Virgil's hands in hers, then looked him straight in the eyes. "Of course she is right! Why does this surprise you so much? He took on the Hood and refused to back down. You know how fiercely loyal he is to his family and friends."

"He's a brave lad, he is," said Parker.

John spoke up again. "You have to admit we weren't exactly easy on him either, always teasing, we never took him seriously, and I'm sure he felt that dad would make him stop if he knew the kind of neighborhood he was going into. Fermat told us he really seemed happy again, especially when he was at the center. Let's face it he felt more needed there then we ever made him feel."

"But he could have been killed!" stated Virgil. "He left his watch at school, so many times. We are just lucky Fermat was with him when this did happen."

"He could have, but he wasn't. Now we all have another chance to work things out." said Grandma Ruth.

"How did all these other people see our brother's potential and what a great kid he really is and we missed it," said Scott, his voice almost cracking, "And because we missed it, we hurt him so deeply."

Grandma Ruth came over and put her arms around her eldest grandson, being careful not to put pressure on his injured arm. "Maybe we missed it because it was easier to ignore than to face the fact, Alan is growing up, and he is much more than just the baby of the family."

"How are we ever going to make it up to him. Because of us he may develop, disabilities of his own!" said Virgil dejectedly.

Penny gave Virgil and now John's hand a gentle squeeze. "That is worse case senario. Right now he just needs you to be available. Alan loves all of his family and friends unconditionally. He'll never stand for any of you blaming yourselves. You know he has that Tracy stubbornness and then some. He probably wouldn't have told you anyway, as you know full well when he truely believes in something, he does not allow anything to to stop him from attaining his goal."

"That is absolutely right," said Grandma. "While it will be hard not to smother him, especially now after the scare he has given us all… it is our fear of losing Alan that helped to over shadow him. We can help him learn to control his impulsiveness and we must show him our support, but we also have to let him test his wings."

"The sprout has definitely shown us that not only does he have potential, he may very well out shine us all! He certainly is talented in relating to others."replied John.

"We all need to be there for him during the presentation to show our support, even if his program doesn't win. From what Mr. Anderson and Mr. Kelly said, we could develope and distribute it through Tracy Enterprises Chairitable fund, if need be" said Virgil. "But Mr Anderson said that the program was already sold out."

Penny smiled and squeezed his hand, "I'd be deighted to take care of the tickets. Don't you worry dear!"

"Don't forget about the 'Special Olympics' at least some of us should be there too!" said John a small smile finally making it's way back to his face.

"If he's even able to go to either of them. We won't even know how he will be until they start letting him wake up," said Scott, worry clearly etched across his face. "If you guys had only seen him, when Carl Specs had us dead to rights, he came to our rescue, completely ignoring his own before he went unconscious, he was begging us! Us! To forgive him, for putting us in danger." The boys hung their heads.

Grandma spoke up in her own command voice. "Now no more feeling sorry, Alan will recover! We will be there for him!. Now everyone needs to get some sleep."

With that everyone said their goodnights and headed for their various rooms.

"I will pick up some dinner and take it to Jeff, then retire for the night. Would you mind running me back to the hospital for a little while Parker?'

"Not at all mi lady. It will be my pleasure."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: They are not mine.**

**My knowledge of the ThunderBirds comes from watching the movie and the hundreds of stories I have read from this site. I started writing after my daughter forced me to watch the movie(literally) I was helpless on the couch with a HEAVY cast on-couldn't move. Then she introduced to Little Miss Bump and Criminally Charmed's writing - I was hooked. Shortly after I took in my mother after a stroke, with taking care of her(which I felt privileged to do) family and working more than full time hours things were a little stressed to say the least. She suggested writing stories, said it would be a stress reliever - she was right. So now I am on my 4th, but have never posted before because of lack of computer skills, but now she has agreed to beta and show me how. Once I get something down pat - Hope you will enjoy mine as I have yours - just for the joy of writing**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8<p>

Jeff sat by Alan's bed holding his hand. Alan's face was so bruised and swollen, dependent on a machine to breath for him. He seemed so helpless and yet he had proven a hundred fold, he was anything but helpless. He had so much spirit, determination and love for family and friends. Why had Jeff not recognized and acknowledge it before this. The fact his son had already suffered and that he would have much more pain as he awakened and started the long road to recovery made Jeff feel sick to his stomach. But the pain that nearly broke Jeff's heart was knowing that Alan did not feel he was needed by his family, and thought that he, his own father was disappointed in him. Jeff knew he had not done right by his son. He had done things with his four older boys, but when it came to Alan he had let himself be distracted by Tracy Enterprises and International Rescue, and just assumed Alan would come along for the ride.

But, was that the real reason he wondered, or had he used the businesses to keep him from having to acknowledge that his son was growing up, and he wasn't ready to let him go. The incident with the Hood had shown him how little he knew about his son, before the attack the majority of interaction with Alan had been either painful confrontations or not talking at all. Things were only slightly better in that there had not been any yelling matches since that spring day that nearly cost Alan his entire family. Alan seemed happy after he had been given his Thunderbird pin, and had actually gone on a couple of rescues to observe. But then when he told Alan he would have to return to Wharton Academy, Alan had not said a word. He thought back to the day Alan left, Alan had said his goodbye's to the family, but now he remembered the distant hurt look in his son's eyes. He had found Alan's Thunderbird pin, left behind on his dresser he knew the hurt was deep, but still he tried to convince himself that this was for the best and that Alan would just deal with it as he always had. When Alan had been injured five weeks ago, he decided not to confront him. Hoping he would come to him with the truth when he was ready. Now he knew Alan would never be ready, because he would have felt it was just another reason for Jeff to be disappointed in him. Now there was doubt that Alan would even fully recover. Indeed when they had finally been able to find him at that horrible compound, he saved his family once again, by distracting Carl Specs, as he was about to shoot and kill Scott, Gordon and himself. Then Alan had cried asking his family to forgive him, for putting them in danger.

"Oh Allie, it is us who need to ask you to forgive us, especially me!" whispered Jeff. Tears were now falling without hindrance. "How could I have let you go on thinking I was disappointed in you. I love you and I promise I will make things better. Please God, help my son, give me another chance to show him how much I do love him, and how proud I am of him."

Penny came into the room with a supper tray from the diner they had all eaten at. She could see how distressed Jeff was without any words being spoken.

"Jeff, I want you to at least try to eat. I know you are not ready to come back to the hotel just yet, but you must do at least this for me."

Jeff smiled at her. "Thank you for understanding. I have taken a lot for granted, but I am going to try and change that. Not only for my family, but my friends as well." He squeezed Penny's hand and held it to his cheek. "I have a lot of work to do to repair the damage I've let happen. Alan is growing up, he has so much potential, but I haven't even tried to acknowledge his abilities. If he can get the A's now, why didn't he do it before?"

"Maybe that was his way of getting, your attention, Jeff."

"But all that did is lead to arguments and groundings."

She smiled at him, "he had your attention though."

Jeff, shook his head, I can lead men to the moon, build a finacial empire start an international rescue orginization, but I can't understand my own son. What kind of person am I?"

"A very smart man who cares deeply about his world and dearly loves all of his family. You know what they say Jeff dear sometimes it's hard to see the trees for the forrest. Alan is a very smart boy and knows he is loved, he just felt a little lost beneith the shadows of his family. Jeff, dear, anyone of you or the boys would stand clear above most people with what you have already accomplished. Alan will do the same, if fact I have no doubt he has already started, but he is young and still needs to find his way. He is very lucky because he has a loving father and brothers who will help ," she waved her hand about the room, "is merely a hurdle to climbed over."

Jeff looked up into her eyes and smiled at her, "how did you ever get so wise?"

"Practice my darling, practice. Now I must be getting back, so I can be fresh to help tomorrow. You will take a break tomorrow!" Penny leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Then as she approached the door she turned back and said, "Alan will get better, and the family will be stronger for it."

Jeff watched her leave. He knew his feelings for her were becoming much more than just 'professional' friendship'.

Jeff turned back to Alan and brushed the hair from his eyes. He leaned over and kissed his forehead, "one day at a time Alan, we will get through this."

It was only a few minutes since Penny had left when the door opened and a RN and two orderlies came in. The RN came over to check the equipment she monitored from out at the desk. The orderlies had a lounge chair for Jeff. "Compliments of your lady friend." Then she and the orderlies turned Alan and repositioned him, so he would not develop pressure sores.

"My name is Julie, I will be on duty the rest of the night. I can monitor VS (vital signs) from thr desk and we will be repositioning Alan every two to three hours,but if you need anything in the meantime just press the call button. I'll be back with a blanket and pillow for you."

"Thank you." replied Jeff. " I'm going to go and check on my other son. Be back shortly." As he walked toward Gordon's room, he got out his cell phone to call Penny.

Before he could say anything, the voice at the other end said, "your welcome. I'll see you in the morning."

Jeff smiled as he opened Gordons door, but the smile quickley faded as he realized he could hear muffled sobs coming from his sons' bed. Quickley he was at Gordon's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey guy what's wrong? Do you need more pain medicine? I'll get the nurse."

"No! No dad, don't please. I'm fine and I'm sorry you found me like this." He tried to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Jeff pulled his son into his arms. "Gordon what's wrong, please tell me." He looked into the normally bright mischievious eyes, and saw the dispair. "Oh Gordie come on son talk to me."

"I-I'm sorry dad I just can't stop think of what a lousy brother I am."

"What are you talking about? Your a wonderful son and brother."

"No dad. How can you say that? Allie couldn't even feel like he could talk to me anymore. I teased him so badly. He gets the sh-, sorry, crap beat out of him and then feels he has to apologize to us!"

"Gordon we all missed what was going on. If anyone's to blame it's me. But we can't change what has already happened, so we are going to go on. Your brother is going to get better, and we will get all this sorted out and let him know how much he means to all of us." He held his second youngest son close again and hoped he was right. After awhile he felt his son relax and he laid him back on the bed. Pushing the hair out of his sons eyes. "You going to be okay? Sure you don't need anything for pain?"

"I'm fine dad. You go on back to Alan. And dad-Thankyou."

Jeff smiled and planted a kiss on his forhead. "If you need anything have one of the staff get me."

Gordon half smiled/yawned. "I'll be fine." and he closed his eyes.

Jeff sat with him till his breathing had evened out and he was satified the his son would sleep for awhile. He headed back to Alan's room.

Jeff pulled the chair over to the sideof the bed where he wouldn't be in the way, but could still hold Alan's hand. For the first time in a while he felt things could get better.

*J*S*J*V*G*A*

The next morning Grandma Ruth, and Penny made sure everyone had a good breakfast, before heading over to the hospital.

They went into Gordon's room first, finding the red headed son sitting up in bed and looking very happy.

"What's up bro."

"Dr. Rizk was just in and said everything is looking good and I can get signed out this afternoon! Though I will have to get one more dose of IV antibiotics tonight."

Pamela the nurse on duty continued to straighten his room as she added "He said you could be dismissed if you would continue to rest."

Gordon's mouth dropped open as Grandma put a hand to his cheek, "we will make sure he gets his rest. In fact when he does get released it will be time for both he and Scott to go back to the hotel to rest and have a good supper."

Scott's jaw dropped open at that last statement, "but grandma!"

"You can come back this evening. You won't do anyone any good if you make yourselves ill. With the limited visiting times, you will be very uncomfortable sitting in a cramped waiting room. Also the press will not be able to get at you as much. You know they would just love to get pictures of you when you are not at your best. Now the soonest they will try to wean Alan off the drugs is tomorrow morning and told you even when they stop the drugs, it may still take up to eight to twelve hours before he shows any signs of waking up." Grandma told them. "Now Penny and I are going to go give your father the good news and let him know he 'will' go with you to rest also." Grandma always knew how to make Jeff and her grandsons tow the line with just a spoken word.

"Poor dad," all the boys thought, "he doesn't stand a chance."

J*S*J*V*G*A*

Jeff realized that between his mother and Penny he could not win. Accepting this he let them take him to lunch and then to collect Scott and Gordon for the trip back to the hotel, after Gordon was given his time with Alan, while the dismissal papers were gathered. Making sure John and Virgil promised to notify them, if there was any change at all, and stating that he would be back early evening.

John and Virgil tried not to let their dad see them snickering. They were enjoying this moment, it wasn't often they got to see their father 'man-handled' by Grandma and Penny.

Once the others had left, John and Virgil went in to be with Alan. They looked at his face swollen and discolored, their fists clenched. Each secretly wishing they could give the scum that did this to their little brother, a taste of their own viciousness.

"I can't believe they did this to him, he's just a kid." said Virgil his voice breaking with the anguish he felt.

"I know," replied John. "If only he felt comfortable coming to us, maybe we could have prevented this."

"Were we really that bad, I mean we were just teasing…" his voice trailed off.

"But the teasing went to far. Can you imagine how he's felt trying to live up to the Tracy name. Not only father, but all of us, and we haven't exactly been supportive. Can you remember the last time dad or any of us went to a school function, or even just to see him because he is our little bro, instead of only when there was a problem?"

Virgil hung his head. He took Alan's hand into his own. "Allie I'm going to make it up to you, somehow."

"We all will." said John, as he brushed the matted hair off Alan's forehead.

J*S*J*V*G*A*

It was early evening when Scott and Gordon had been able to sneak away from their Grandma's watchful eye and have Parker drive them over to the hospital. After checking in with their brothers and being assured there was no change they went back down to the out patient clinic so Gordon could get his last dose of his IV antibiotics. After they were infused the IV was removed and Gordon was given a (Rx) prescription for oral antibiotic. They went back up to the ICU waiting room. A few minutes later, John and Virgil came out to them. Virgil went to the cafeteria to get them all coffee.

"We've got a lot of making up to our little brother," said John quietly.

"Yea," replied Scott, and then when into deep thought. Before more could be said, visitors arrived.

Mr. Anderson, Mr. Kelly, Detective Rivers, and a boy called Tommy walked over to the brothers.

"Any change?" asked Mr. Anderson.

"Not yet." replied John. "Dr Carlton said he would be by in the morning, todays CT was encouraging in that there was no additional bleeding noted. If he seems strong enough, he will start weaning him off the drugs and let him start waking up."

Virgil walked in with the four cups of coffee. See the new arrivals he asked, "would you like me to get some more?"

"No thank you, we're fine."

The boys noticed how the young boy with them kept staring at all of them. Mr. Anderson seeing the quizzical looks, introduced Tommy.

"This is Tommy Lynn, your brother's most devoted friend and student. Tommy, these are Alan's brothers, Scott, John, Virgil, and Gordon."

Tommy kept looking from brother to brother. Finally he addressed them.

"Yup, you do look like my Alan. Alan said he had brothers. How is my Alan? Mr. Anderson told me those bad men hurt him. He saved me. My Alan made them stop hurting me and the others. They were bad men, but he stopped them. My Alan is teaching me to run and I have been practicing, just like he told me to. I make the others practice too. We're going to run in the Olympics you know, then win or loose my Alan said he would take us to Mickey D's."

The brothers couldn't help but smile at this bit of news, they couldn't even begin to answer the rapidly fired questions

Tommy barely took in another breath before he looked again at Gordon. "Your the one who won a gold medal aren't you? Alan said you had red hair. I'm gonna try and win one too and.."

"Slow down Tommy," Mr. Anderson laughed. "You have to give them a chance to answer." Turning back to the brothers he said. "Sorry, when Tommy gets nervous he tends to talk really fast."

"That's okay," said Gordon, then turning to Tommy, "so you going to run in the Olympics. I'm sure if my brother taught you, you'll do very well. When it's over we will help him to take all of you to Mickey D's"

Tommy's face lit up in a big grin. "That will be fun, then you can tell us more stories. Alan told us all about his brothers."

Then looking at each one, he pointed a finger and said, "You're Scott and you fly fast planes, Tony and Jimmy like fast things too. You're John, you write books about stars, I like to watch stars too, Alan's gonna get me one of your books, so I can know the stars names. Your Virgil, you like to draw and play the piano, Alan says he misses listening to you play. Missy would like you, cuz she likes to draw too, and you," he said again facing the red head, "you are Gordon you have a Gold Medal, and you can swim better than anyone else, and really fast. Maybe you can tell us a story about Alan he never tells us stories about him, he said there is nothing to tell, but I know that can't be right cuz he helps people and he likes us just the way we are, he says were all special and no one has the right to hurt us. Doesn't that make him special? We all miss him this much." Tommy held his arms out from his sides.

John came over and put a hand on Tommy's shoulder, "Alan,- is right you are special. I will give Alan a book just for you. Alan is very lucky to have friends like you."

Again Tommy broke into a grin, but it was short lived. A frown appeared. "But how is my Alan, they hurt him again, didn't they?"

This time it was Virgil who spoke. "Yes Tommy they hurt him, but he will get well, and then he will come to see you all again."

Mr. Kelly brought Tommy a drink and was finally able to get him to slow down. Then he turned to the boys. "I want you boys to know how much your brother has done for us and how much we appreciate his efforts, I wish we could do something more to help. He is in our prayers."

Scott spoke up, "Thank you. Just hearing the tales of his activities has helped us a lot. We want to thank all of you."

Detective Rivers addressed them. "Because of the tape itself, we have been able to make a lot of arrests. Effectively, destroying the 'Red Bloods'. If your brother and you will testify against them we will be able to put them away for a very long time. This has broken the strong hold they had on this neighborhood."

"Maybe now we will be able to make this neighborhood back into a good place to live and raise a family." said Mr. Kelly.

"Keep us informed on his condition, and if there is anything we can do," said Mr. Anderson. Then handing an envelope over to John, he said, "these are tickets to the presentation night. Lady Penelope must have some pretty good contacts to be able to get these as they've been sold out for a while now."

"You have no idea," smiled Scott.

"I hope Alan will be able to be there to receive his award, as all five finalists will receive achknowledgement, and should his program win, you should probably decide amongst yourselves who will receive it for him, just in case he isn't able to, so I can let the panel know."

"Thank you Mr. Anderson. We'll let you know." replied John.

"Detective River's the doctors want to know about the dogs, have they had their shots? If we can not obtain that information, Alan will also have to take the rabies series of shots. We have to let them know within the next forty eight hours."

"I'll look into it. I will let you know as soon as possible." replied detective Rivers.

They all shook hands and the three gentlemen and Tommy left.

The brothers looked at each other. Finally Virgil spoke. "Alan doesn't think there's anything to tell about himself? Guys we have our work cut out for us."

The others nodded in agreement. Scott and Virgil then went to take a turn sitting in the room with Alan. John and Gordon headed back to the hotel.

J*S*J*V*G*A*

Jeff, Grandma Ruth, and Penny went to dinner then headed back to the hospital. Jeff would be spending the night. Dr Carlton intended on weaning Alan off the drugs early in the morning, if all the tests and VS (vital signs) were stable. It had been fifty two hours, and once the drugs were started to be turned off it would be another eight to twelve hours before he should show signs of coming out of the drug induced coma. Jeff was grateful that the women of the group had insisted on his resting and eating a good meal. He did feel much more rested and ready to deal with any problems that would arise from these current events.

They met John and Gordon coming in as they were heading out. Gordon looked exhausted. Grandma Ruth insisted he eat first, then go straight to bed. For once Gordon did not object. He actually felt quiet tired and his leg was throbbing. He planned to take his antibiotic, some pain medications, and do just that. He went in to get a table while John updated his father on the talk they had had with the afternoon visitors. There had been no change in Alan's condition. He gave Jeff the tickets for the presentation night.

"Mr. Anderson was quiet impressed that you were able to get these Lady P."

"Just a matter of asking the right people," she smiled back at him.

"All things going well we should know whether Alan will be able to attend, in the next seventy two hours," stated Jeff. "We'll send Scott and Virgil back to eat and rest as soon as we know if Dr Carlton will be able to proceed with his plans for letting Alan wake up."

"Be sure to keep us informed," replied John. He gave Grandma Ruth a kiss on the cheek and headed for the dining room.

At the hospital, they found Scott and Virgil sitting at the bedside. They greeted the new comers and Scott updated them.

"Dr Carlton came by an hour ago. He was going to go and review the current CT and lab reports, then will be back and let us know his decision."

"You boys look exhausted."

"It has been a long day," they agreed. "But we want to be here if there's any change."

Grandma Ruth gave them each a hug and kiss. "You two join your brothers get a good meal into you then get some rest. We can let you know about any updates."

Scott replied, "maybe for a few hours. Dad did you know Alan's been bragging about his family, but didn't feel he had anything to offer?"

"Have we really been that out of touch, that we couldn't see the hurt Alan was going through?" asked a dejected Virgil.

"Boys, we,- I've made some serious mistakes in judgment where Alan is concerned. We can not change that fact, but we can start to try and improve the situation. I blame myself for letting things get so out of hand."

"We all had a hand in it." said Scott. "I, for sure should have realized what was going on, I can't believe I didn't see the stress and discouragement. I am going to make things right with him, if he'll allow me to."

"Alan loves all of you so much, I don't think that will be a problem," said Grandma Ruth. She sent the boys on their way. Virgil promising to come pick her up by ten, to return her to the hotel.

Jeff, Penny and Grandma Ruth walked into Alan's room. Jeff helping his mother to one side of the bed, before taking his place on the other. Penny stood by Jeff with her hand on his shoulder. He placed one of his over hers.

"He looks so small lying there, vulnerable. Yet I know he has already accomplished so much in his short life, and I have hardly been a part of it. I don't even know him. What is his favorite music, hobbies. I know he likes fast cars, mortor cycles and rockets, but that's about it. How could I have taken him for granted like this? He was the last gift Lucille gave me. On her death bed she told me about each of the boys and their gifts. She was so sad when she told me she wouldn't get the chance to get to know him, but in her heart she knew he would be very special and have a kind heart, and said I should just guide him and watch him develop it. I have really let them both down." Jeff's voice was strained and distant.

Ruth reached across and took her son's hand into her own. "Jeff you have done well with these boys. Yes it has been harder with Alan, being so much younger than the others, but as you said before look at what he has done already, and think of how much more he will do. He could not have done that without proper guidance and love. The two of you,- have had your falling outs, but in the end your love for each other has always won out. It will this time too."

"Your mother is right Jeff, look at the talent Alan has already shown with a computer program that is destin to benefit thousands of people. Could he have a kinder heart than to take those "special" kids under his wings and help them develop a sense of pride in themselves, help them reach their full potential? No Jeff you have done right by Alan, and he is becoming quiet a remarkable young man. Just be there for him now and you will see."

Jeff squeezed his mother's and Penny's hands.

Dr. Carlton came into the room. He greeted the ladies and shook Jeff's hand.

"All the tests look positive at this point. The last CT scan actually shows the swelling has decreased significantly, his white count is still elevated, but that is to be expected with the circumstances. There does not appear to be any more bleeding around his spleen, his hematocrit and hemoglobin have returned almost to normal after the three units of blood, with enough rest I think he has a very good chance of making a full recovery physically. As far as the headaches and any other mental disabilities we will just have to wait until he wakes up and has more evaluations."

"Thank you doctor Carlton." Jeff smiled, the first time in many days."When will you start letting him wake?"

"I will place the order and we will start decreasing the propofal immediately. He'll be completely off by six am. But remember it will be a few hours before he over comes the drug effect and wakes" Dr Carlton again shook everyone's hand, then left the room.

Grandma Ruth said as she got up, "I need to stretch a bit, I will go and call the boy's."

"Thank you mother."

Penny placed her cheek next to Jeff's. "You see, everything will work out."

Jeff just squeezed her hand.

John and Virgil both came back after Grandma Ruth called to tell them the good news. She had insisted that Scott and Gordon remain at the hotel to rest until morning. "You'll do much more for him if your rested," she insisted. None of the grandson's ever won an argument with Grandma Ruth. Though not happy both Scott and Gordon retired to bed.

"Jeff," Ruth exclaimed, "you would be much better to come and rest at least for a while. Though I understand why you won't."

"I will be fine. I will be here if Alan starts to wake early, and I can actually rest pretty good with this lounge chair. I will keep you all informed."

"Very well, boys you can take me back. And you Penelope?"

"I will return with you. I will stop by in the morning Jeff, before Parker and I leave to take care of a few matters for the 'family business'," she whispered quietly to Jeff. "I'll return for the presentation night."

Jeff, came over and gently gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thankyou, Penny. I'll see you soon." Then he gave Grandma and the boys a hug and again reassured them he would call if there was any other change.

John, Virgil, I want you to take Brains and Fermat with you in the morning and take both birds home and put them to bed. Then you can gather up a change for everyone, and return in Tracy Two. I'm releasing the agents and Penny is going to put the word out that we are off line due to an injury." Everyone looked at him in utter disbelief. "I decided we need to be here."

"Yes sir." grinned John and Virgil.

Ruth came over and gave her son a kiss on the cheek, "thank you".

When everyone had finally left Jeff again sat at Alan's bedside. He took ahold of his hand.

"Allie, I still feel so disappointed in myself for ever letting you feel this way. If you'll let me I want to spend some time, just with you and maybe we can start again. I want to be your father! I love you Allie! Please God, let me have a second chance with my son, my baby boy."

J*S*J*V*G*A*

Four o'clock in the morning, Scott could not sleep anymore. He quickly showered, dressed and took a cab over to the hospital. He stopped in the cafeteria, grabbed a couple cups of coffee, then headed to Alan's room. When he opened the door he saw Jeff laid back in the lounge chair still holding Alan's hand. He walked in and set the coffee down, came around to the other side of the bed. He gently brushed Alan's hair from his face, noticing that Alan was beginning to stir.

Jeff woke with a start, "when did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I brought you a cup of coffee."

"Thanks. I really could use one. What time is it?"

"A little after five thirty."

"He should be compleatly off all meds in another thirty minutes."

Dr Carlton came in. "Julie told me he is starting to buck the tube, his oxygen saturation is staying at 100%, so I'm going to have it changed to a T-Tube, while he continues to come around and if his oxygen saturation continues to do well , during that time it will make it easier to get the tube out compleatly, when it's time and see how he does on his own." He changed the tube and watched as Alan took a couple of gasps, but then settled into a regular easy rhythm. His O2 sats remained 95 to100%, and he showed no signs of deterioration.

"The T-Tube allows us to take him off the respirator, give him supplemental oxygen, but still keep his airway compleatly protected, while we see if he can breath on his own initiative. Right now he is controling his own rate of breathing."

"And that's a good thing?"

"Very good. I think we will beable to get the tube compleately out within a few hours, if he continues to do so well."

Both Jeff and Scott broke out into big grins of relief.

Two and half hours later Alan was still doing well, Dr. Carlton removed the tube completely.

"We'll place him on nasal cannula to make sure his sats remain up and he is fully awake. Right now I think he will do just fine. The nurses can call me if there are any problems."

Virgil, John, Brains and Fermat came in. They had just finished breakfast and were ready to take the 'birds' home. They were delighted with Alan's progress. Jeff explained they were returning to the island to pick up supplies.

"Well with any luck your brother should be fully awake by the time you return. He is progressing much better than expected." replied Dr. Carlton. "Also a detective Rivers called late last night and surprizenly the dogs were up to date on shots - verified by a vetinarian.."

The family thanked him again. John and Virgil each kissing Alan's forehead and telling him they would see him soon. Brains and Fermat just gave his hands a squeeze. Fermat still looking a little shocked at the sight of his friend. Looked up at his dad with questioning eyes. Brains took him by the shoulders and led him towards the door. "It will be better when he is awake, you'll see."

J*S*J*V*G*A*

It was about ten-thirty when Alan began to feel the pain that made it's way around his body, the ache was almost unbearable. He thought he could hear a familiar voice, but it seemed distant. He started to remember the dogs coming at him, the people laughing as he was screaming in pain as he was bitten again and again. Then he saw Carl Specs aim his gun at his family, he had to stop him. He heard a shot, then remembered the blood to Gordon's leg and Scott's arm. He could feel his breathing becoming more and more difficult, he began to yell "NO, NO WATCH OUT!"

"Allie, it's alright son, take it easy. I'm here for you, calm down, your safe Alan."

Alan was literally shaking from the pain and fear, racing through him. "Please stop, please just stop." He cried. His skin became diaphoretic.

Jeff was on the call light immediately. As both he and Scott were practically in the bed trying to calm him.

"He is having a nightmare, and sounds like he is having pain." Jeff stated as Julie came in, with her she had pain medicine, but first she rechecked Alan's vital signs.

"I'm going to give him some fentynal to ease his pain as he tries to wake up," she explained.

"Thankyou," replied Jeff, still holding onto his son's hand. "Alan it's okay, You're safe."

Scott called to him. "Allie it's okay sprout, you're going to be okay." Scott moved closer to the head of the bed, so he could wipe the sweat from his face.

Within minutes of the IV med given to him, Alan seemed to return to a more peaceful rest.

"How's your arm this morning, Scott?" asked Julie.

"It's a little sore, but nothing like what Alan must have been feeling."

"He'll do better now with th fentynal on board." said Julie. "Might I suggest you take the medicine prescribed for you now. It is a lot easier to stay on top of pain, than to play catch up. As I remember they gave you Toradol, it is one that works well and will not make you sleepy, if that's what your worried about."

"Yea, um, thanks I'll do that." Scott said, as he actually really looked at Alan's nurse. She was beautiful, with dark brown hair pulled up in back of her head, off her shoulders.

"Are you going to be back tonight?"

Julie smiled at him. "Yes, I'm on overnights this week, so I was technically off at seven, but I'm covering a few hours for a friend and she'll cover me tonight till ten pm. She headed back to the desk. To give a quick report to the on coming RN.

"We appreciate your kind care," said Jeff.

Scott just nodded, but he noticed she wasn't wearing a ring.

Julie smiled at them, "you're welcome." Then turned and left.

J*S*J*V*G*A*

Alan began to stir and his breathing quickened. He was hearing familiar voices, but they seemed distant, while the threatening voices seemed stronger and more frightening. Alan began to whimper as he rolled side to side. Tears coming down his cheeks.

"It looks like he's having another nightmare."

Jeff and Scott immediately took his hands and called his name. Slowly the restlessness eased and he began to hear gentler voices calling his name.

"Alan, Allie, it's okay. Were here. Your safe now."

"Son, try to open your eyes," called Jeff. "That's it, you can do it."

"Come on sprout, it's okay, your safe."

Slowly Alan opened his eyes, He looked about the room in terror, he couldn't focus his eyes, and he was in a strange place.

"Alan, it's dad. You're okay son."

Alan slowly turned toward the familiar voice. "Dad?" he said with a questioning tone.

"That's right son. I'm here, your safe, your going to be alright."

This time Alan was able to focus on the voice. "Oh dad," he croaked, his voice dry and raspy from the former ET tube.

"It's okay here's a sponge to wet your lips. They won't let us give you anything by mouth just yet." Jeff told him.

"I thought, I th-thought he k-ki-killed you, Scott and Gordon. I thought I'd never-see any of you again! Where are the o-others? Are th-they okay? Where's Fermat?" He winced as his throat was dry and sore from the tube.

"Everyone is safe sprout. Fermat, Brains, John and Virgil are on their way back to the island to exchange a few things. They hated to go, but they'll be back soon." assured Jeff.

Scott wiped his forehead with a damp cloth.

Alan looked over to focus on Scott. "Your here, your really here!" he cried, tears falling.

"You saved us Alan. We're here and we always will be for you." said Scott. His own tears escaping.

"Everything will be okay now Alan," said Jeff.

Alan looked up at his father "I'm sorry dad, I am s-so sorry."

"Alan, it is I who needs to apologize, not you. We will discuss this more when you are feeling better. But first I want you to understand something. I love you and I have always been proud of you. I'm the one who should be sorry for ever letting you think that I was not."

Alan looked into Jeff's eyes, but didn't say anything. Jeff noticed him wince as a wave of pain shot through. "I'll have your nurse bring you some more pain medicine and you rest."

As if on cue, MJ walked in.

"It is so nice to see you awake Alan, but I think we had better go at this slowly, so I'll just give you a little something to ease the pain. Are you feeling any nausea?"

Alan nodded.

"I thought maybe you would, so I brought you a dose of zofran also."

"T-Thank y-you"

"Your welcome, when we get your nausea under control we will do a swallow test and if you pass we can let you have sips of water. In the mean time here I have a sponge and if you'll open your mouth I can wipe over your mouth and lips. It will help the soreness caused by the tube. I'll check on you again in about thirty minutes."

As soon as she was done Alan felt his eyes closing and he was again engulfed in welcomed sleep. Jeff and Scott settling into chairs beside him.


	9. Chapter 9 FIXED

**Disclaimer: They are not mine.**

**My knowledge of the ThunderBirds comes from watching the movie and the hundreds of stories I have read from this site. I started writing after my daughter forced me to watch the movie(literally) I was helpless on the couch with a HEAVY cast on-couldn't move. Then she introduced to Little Miss Bump and Criminally Charmed's writing - I was hooked. Shortly after I took in my mother after a stroke, with taking care of her(which I felt privileged to do) family and working more than full time hours things were a little stressed to say the least. She suggested writing stories, said it would be a stress reliever - she was right. So now I am on my 4th, but have never posted before because of lack of computer skills, but now she has agreed to beta and show me how. Once I get something down pat - Hope you will enjoy mine as I have yours - just for the joy of writing**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9<p>

A bouquet of pink flowers and a get well card arrived. Jeff smiled and went out of the unit to give Penny a quick call.

"Penny, he woke up a couple of times for short periods. He had a lot of pain, so they've dosed him up pretty good with some pain medicine, but he is breathing on his own and doing well as far as that is concerned."

"That is wonderful news Jeff..You will of coarse give him my love and tell him I will see him as soon as I can finish up some necessary business."

"Of coarse," replied Jeff. "Safe travel Penny! I'll see you soon!"

He walked into Alan's room and addressed Scott. "Your grandmother and Gordon will be over soon. They are just finishing up breakfast. Grandma says we will take a break and get some breakfast ourselves, and if there's any argument she will accompany us,- and since she has her heart on sitting with her youngest grandson that would not be a good thing for us!"

Scott just shook his head – there was no room for argument when his grandmother gave an order. He took a wash cloth and wiped Alan's face. Slowly he began to wake

"Hey kido, how are you feeling?" asked Scott. Alan just smiled, but didn't try to talk.

MJ came in and after checking VS and Alan's alertness she deemed him ready for the swallow test. "Now that didn't take long and I'm happy to say you have passed with flying colors. Now lets just go with a few ice cubes till we are certain your stomach passes also."

Scott gave him an ice cube. Alan took it readily and relished the coolness to his parched throat.

"How l- long have I b-been out?"

"Today is the fourth day. You gave us quiet a scare," replied Jeff.

"I'm sorry," said Alan as his eyes looked away.

Jeff took his son's face in his hands and made Alan look at him. "Son, you have nothing to be sorry about. We've met some of your friend's, they are also worried about you, and are praying for your recovery. They think - no, they know what a very special person you are."

"But I didn't want to worry anyone or cause this trouble," Alan said tearfully. "I just wanted to be able to do something on my own, so you could be proud of me like the others."

"Alan, I am proud of you, and I'm the one who is sorry for ever letting you think otherwise!" said Jeff as he held Alan's hand.

Alan smiled back.

"Allie, I'm sorry too, for teasing you so much. I didn't mean to hurt you. Can you forgive me?"

Alan looked into Scott's eyes then reached out and Scott carefully gathered him into his arms.

Just then Grandma came through the door with Gordon, she hurried over to give her youngest grandson a hug and kiss. "Oh Alan it's so good to see you open those beautiful blue eyes." She smiled as she pushed a strand of hair from his eyes.

"Oh Grandma," hecroaked.

"Hi sprout, Good to see you awake," said Gordon as he hobbled over on crutches.

Alan gave a small smile, then quietly said, "it's good to see you, for awhile I wasn't sure if I would. Gordon I'm sorry about your leg. Is it going to be alright?"

Gordon laughed, "it'll be fine squirt. It was worth it to get you back to us."

Alan looked down cast.

Scott spoke up. "That's quiet the program you put together. We've met some of the people it has already helped. And we met your biggest fan – Tommy. He asked that we tell you he has been practicing just like you showed them and he is making sure the others do likewise. They are really looking forward to the 'special Olympics'."

Alan tried to smile, "they're a great bunch of kids. When can I get out of here?"

He tried to raise up; which, he quickly discovered was a big mistake. He fell back into his bed. His head throbbing with pain from the effort. Alan winced.

"Whoa, slow down a bit. You only just woke up. You've got a lot of healing todo first," said Jeff.

Alan grimaced, as a wave of pain and nausea again shot through him.

"Alan, you okay?" asked Gordon.

Alan tried to smile, but the pain and nausea were quickly getting the better of him.

Just then a middle aged nurse came through the doors, "Hello, my name is Mary, I'll be watching over you this afternoon. Looks like you've had enough excitement for now. She gave him some pain medicine then zofran for the nausea, through one of his IV's. Now I'll need to have most of you go out. He really needs to rest now."

"Okay we were just about to have changing of the guard anyway," smiled Jeff. "Mother, Scott and I will grab some brunch and then head to the hotel for a while."

"That sounds like a plan," said grandma. She looked at them in disbelief, "No arguement?"

"We already know we won't win."

Grandma smiled.

"The others will be back late afternoon. So they can spell you. I know they'll be anxious to see Alan awake for themselves."

Alan did not hear as he was already asleep.

Scott was hesitate to leave his youngest brother, but a glare from grandma was all that was needed. He agreeded, but only after Grandma and Gordon promised they would call with any change in Alan's condition.

"Okay but only for a little while."

Jeff and Scott headed back to the hotel after planting a kiss on top of Alan's head..

It was late afternoon when Alan woke again, he was groggy and it took a few minutes for him to focus his eyes and orient himself to where he was.

"Here sprout, try a little drink of water." said Gordon, as he held a glass with a straw for him.

Alan took a long drink, then thanked Gordon.

Grandma Ruth came over took a wash cloth and wiped his face. "How are you feeling now Alan?"

"Still pretty sore and tired Grandma, but otherwise okay. What about the rest of you? Gordon how's your leg and Scott's arm?"

We're all doing fine, I had the last of the IV antibiotics, so the IV is out and I'm a free man, well except for the crutches for a while. Now Scott on the other hand," Gordon grinned. "Is still using his sling, when he's here, but I think it's more for a certain young nurse, who will be coming back on duty tonight, because he doesn't seem to need it at the hotel."

"Now Gordon, don't you tease your big brother," stated grandma smiling.

Alan also smiled.

Mary, RN walked in with a supper tray, clear liquids only. "Thought you'd like to try and eat a little bite."

"That's it!" Alan asked with a frown.

"For now. Your abdomen has been through a lot, better to start off slow and increase as you tolerate. A heavy meal right now would only cause you more pain, and most probably vomiting."

"Well I certainly don't need that."

"Don't worry Alan, my appetite's back – I'll eat enough for both of us," grinned Gordon.

"Right," grumbled Alan.

Later in the evening, Jeff, Virgil, Scott and John came in. "Look who's back. Hey sprout good to see you awake. and it looks like they're finally going to let you start eating real food," said Virgil.

Alan looked at him as if he had two heads. "You call that real food," pointing to the clear liquids. Everyone just laughed, and Scott came over and rubbed his head. "Well sounds to me like your feeling a little better."

Virgil said, "Grandma, Gordon, I've volunteered to play taxi for you two, so if you'll come with me, I'll take you to dinner and then back to the hotel to rest for the night."

"Thank you Virgil, now Alan dear, you just start off light like Mary explained to you – it won't be long, and you'll gain you appetite back. When we do get home I promise I'll bake you your own apple pie." She came over and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks Grandma, you rock!"

"B-But grandma, Gordon and I are injured too, are you going to make us our own pie too?" asked Scott.

"Oh, I think you two can get by sharing with the rest of the family." Grandma winked at Alan.

Scott looked dejected and Gordon stuck his tongue out at Alan -"see whose the favorite." he smiled. With that he hobbled over gave his only little bro a hug and left with the others.

Alan laughed and told Scott he would give him a piece of his pie too. This brightened Scott considerably.

Dr Carlton came in just as Alan finished what he wanted on his tray. "You'll have to do better then that if you want to get strong enough to get out of here.

"When will that be?"

"At this time, I can't tell you for sure – continue to rest as much as possible. We will just have to wait and see if the blood around your spleen is starting to absorb or not, we cannot risk it tearing open again. You've had a very serious injury Alan. It will take time to heal properly. I know clear liquids isn't a favorite, but you need to take in what's on your tray – then your gut will slowly return to normal activity and we can increase your food intake as you show you can tolerate it. Also if you have no set backs tonight, in the morning I will have you moved to a step down unit, but still monitored bed.

Alan was dejected.

"Don't give up Alan." said John, " we have plenty of time to get things figured out."

"John, there's the 'Special Olympics' too. I promised the guys."

"Alan, lets just go one day at a time. It's to soon to push the panic button yet. That's quiet the computer program you devised. I'm very proud of you. How long have you been doing this?"

Alan cast his eyes downward then quietly said, "It's not that big a deal. I've been writing them for about two years."

"Two years!" exclaimed both John and Scott. "No big deal! Alan, why haven't you shared this with dad and the rest of us? I've got news for you it's a very big deal! And going from barely passing to straight A's and a chance to get into the advanced program next year! I would say your selling yourself short, little bro."

Alan looked at them completely bewildered by their surprise. He had never given it a thought. He would not even begin to think that this was anywhere near their accomplishments.

Scott asked, "Alan if you could get the grades and do these things, why didn't you tell us? Better yet why didn't you just get the grades instead of holding back and arguing with dad all this time?"

Alan just looked away from them. He was trying hard not to let a tear fall. How could he explain to them that at least with the bad grades he got some attention from his father, and that he just felt since he did not believe his ideas and abilities came anywhere close to their accomplishments - they would just make fun of him again. Even now he had disappointed them again with his lack of judgment in this matter.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, John said quietly, "it's okay Alan, I think I understand, I'll explain it to them later."

"Explain what?" asked Jeff, as he returned from walking his mother to the car.

Alan looked at John with pleading eyes.

"I'll tell you later dad." John gave Alan a reassuring smile. "Now Alan why don't you explain how you came up with the idea to do this kind of program for the center. And how did you get involved with the special Olympic kids?"

Alan began to explain how Mr. Anderson had told him of his own experience and how in the over crowded schools kids were just being put through without anyone to make sure they could actually read and write. This fact causing them to become trapped in these under educated and crime ridden neighborhoods. He had asked Mr. Anderson if he could try to work on a program that might help in his spare time. He had been told he could, as long as he kept his own school work up. It wasn't that hard since he had already been doing shorter forms that he had made up for some of his classmates. As far as his work with the 'special' kids he had watched them trying to run around the make shift track and saw they were having a lot of trouble and no one to help them when he had been sent down to the center for part of a detention for skipping classes, before spring break.

Jeff and Scott raised eyebrows at this last statement. John just smiled and told him to continue.

"The kids were so open to anyone who showed interest in them and I enjoyed working with them. The more time I spent down there, the more things I learned about the center and how important it was to the neighborhood. I used the money I'd been saving from selling my programs, plus part of my family fund to build the small track so they'd have a good place to practice, because you could just see how hard they try. I just had the money sent through one of the company lawyers, with the instructions it could only be used for the development of a practice track from an unnamed source."

They all looked at him with unbelieving eyes. Oh how they did not know this kid.

"How is it that you were able to pull monies from your accounts without my being notified?" asked Jeff puzzlement in his voice.

Alan gulped, "sorry dad, don't blame the lawyer-he ah, he thought you did know."

"What? How can that be? I have programs in place to…" Jeff stopped and looked at Alan with a raised eyebrow. "Don't tell me. You developed another program."

Alan just shrugged his shoulders and looked away. "You know dad, I-I'm getting awfully tired. Maybe we could talk about this later."

Scott and John burst out laughing. Jeff just rubbed his temples.

Alan got a reprieve as his nurse, Julie walked in with his bedtime medications.

"Okay Alan time for you to rest." She smiled as she injected the medicine through his IV.

"We WILL talk about this at a later time." Jeff said trying hard to hide a smile.

Whew, thought Alan, reprieve. With that he settled into his pillows, his eyes drooping.

It wasn't long and Alan was once again in deep sleep. The remaining three Tracy's just looked at each other. Finally John spoke.

"You know dad, Alan doesn't seem to know it , but in actuality he has already surpassed the rest of us and he truly does have a heart of Gold."

"You're right about that," replied Jeff and Scott.

"I just can't believe that we couldn't see the real Alan," said Scott. Jeff just swiped a hand through his hair.

John continued, "Dad, if Alan has these kind of abilities, especially with these computer programs and he doesn't even recognize his own potentials or the significance of what some of his programs can do, we could be in real trouble."

"I know. I still can't believe we missed this. Two years, he has been creating programs? John maybe you and Brains should go over the different programs we have in place and check to see if any have been compromised. Then find the program he used to get at his monies and see if you can decipher how he did it."

"FAB, dad, I'll get a hold of Brains, and maybe Fermat can also shed some light on Alan's talents".

Dad we should get a hold of Penny and have her make sure word is out that IR will remain off line for at least four more weeks.

"Your right. I'll call Penny in the morning and have her get the word out. It is high time I showed Alan just how much he is a part of us."

"Dad, let me stay tonight, you and John can get some rest, so you can get an early start, to get things rolling in the morning."

"This is one time you won't get an argument out of me, son. You ready John?"

"FAB dad". He smiled at Scott, "You seem pretty eager to take the night wouldn't have anything to do with the fact nurse Julie is on duty, huh big bro?"

Scott only smiled at them as they left for the night.

Scott settled down in the lounge chair. It hadn't taken him long to find that Alan's RN though not wearing a ring, was deeply involved with another, and was not interested in any behind the scene entanglements. Oh well he thought to himself, I've got more important matters to deal with anyhow. As he sat there he thought about how he had been in on the teasing as much as his other brothers, and wondered why he had let himself get caught up in such cruelty. Alan was more than a brother to him, he had practically raised him himself for two years and he knew Alan looked for his approval almost as much as he did their father's. Was he trying to recapture some of his lost childhood? The more he thought about his actions the more angry at himself he became. He was so caught up in his thoughts staring off into space, he didn't realize Alan had awakened and was staring at him, until he finally heard.

"Scott. I'm sorry if I've let you down. I didn't mean to. You should not have had to bail me out again and I'm so sorry you were hurt, because of my irresponsibility. If you want I won't even bug you about anymore training for being a thunderbird, until you think I'm capable…"

Scott jumped, then his eyes met Alan's. "Whoa, Alan. I'm the one who is sorry. I don't know where my head was. You have always tried and I know I rode you hard, but it's just, well it's just I worry about you and I guess I wasn't ready to let you grow up. You were almost killed because you were afraid of disappointing us. Alan you have a lot of talent and it's time we let you share it with your family and as a team member. I know it's not going to be easy, change never is, but please if I ever start to make you feel your not wanted, PLEASE come and talk to me. You are so special to me and I will always be proud of you. Alan- I LOVE you!"

Alan could not hold back the tears, he could hardly believe what Scott had just said to him. "Scott, I ah I…"

Scott carefully pulled him up to his chest and held his baby brother. His own tears now falling freely.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry! I don't know how that managed to paste this three times. I'm really, really sorry. I didn't notice that it had pasted multiple times-my bad. anyway, here's the updated version!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: They are not mine.**

**My knowledge of the ThunderBirds comes from watching the movie and the hundreds of stories I have read from this site. I started writing after my daughter forced me to watch the movie(literally) I was helpless on the couch with a HEAVY cast on-couldn't move. Then she introduced to Little Miss Bump and Criminally Charmed's writing - I was hooked. Shortly after I took in my mother after a stroke, with taking care of her(which I felt privileged to do) family and working more than full time hours things were a little stressed to say the least. She suggested writing stories, said it would be a stress reliever - she was right. So now I am on my 4th, but have never posted before because of lack of computer skills, but now she has agreed to beta and show me how. Once I get something down pat - Hope you will enjoy mine as I have yours - just for the joy of writing**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10<p>

It had been almost ten days since the kidnapping. With Lady P's help the headlines had been kept to a minimum, and the Thunderbirds excused from rescues for a short time.

Alan was now on a reguar unit, so more visitors could come by. He was feeling restless and anxious about fast approching events.

"Now Alan," said Dr Carlton. "I have agreed to let you be up and about for short periods of time to see how you do, and we concur that you have made a remarkable recovery; however, if we release you in a couple of days, you must take it easy and not over extend yourself, unless you want to come back for an unwanted visit. Your ribs are still not healed and you could still end up losing your spleen if you over exert and cause more bleeding!"

Before Alan could even think of answering, his family answered for him.

"I can guarantee that he will be under close scrutiny," said Grandma Tracy. "Between his father, brothers and I, Alan WILL get the rest he needs."

Alan just gave a sheepish grin and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I don't have a choice."

"Well then I'll sleep better knowing you are in good hands," replied Dr Carlton. "Good luck with your computer program. That was a nice story outlining the different programs in the top five. An amazing feat. It has been my pleasure getting to meet you." Dr Carlton shook Alan's hand and then the rest of the family as he made his way to the door. He was leaving for a conference so Rizk agreed to give the final dismissal, if Alan continued to do well.

Jeff met him at the door as he was coming in. "Thankyou Dr. Carlton, for all you and your colleagues have done for my sons and family."

"My pleasure. Good day to you."

J*S*J*V*G*A*

Three days later Jeff came into the room and held up the dismissal papers that said Alan was now free to go with his family.

"We've taken over all of the rooms on the top floor of the hotel. Figured we might as well stay there until after the presentation night and the 'Special Olympic Games' coming up."

"You mean your all going to stay? But the' family business'?"

"That right Alan, we will be there and it doesn't matter if you take top prize or not, just being here is what is important. The 'family business" will be okay for a while. Right now you are our first priority! Of course while at the Olympics you will have to cheer from a wheel-chair, if you're able to go at all."

"But dad."

Jeff raised an eyebrow and gave Alan the look that said without words "take it or leave it."

"Okay. But you're still going to let me take the tests for the advanced programs for next year, right?"

"I don't know Alan. You haven't been able to study and that maybe stretching yourself just a little to much."

"Dad, I know I can do this and Fermat can help me review. If we can just do an hour or two a day…."

"We'll see, let's just cross one bridge at a time. Right now we had better head for the hotel and get settled in."

They arrived at the hotel, going through a service entrance to avoid the media that were gathering. Alan was grateful for this, as he felt embarrassed having to be pushed in a wheelchair. Once up to the rooms Grandma Ruth and the others busied themselves with making sure Alan was comfortable. John pulled his father aside.

"We need to talk."

"John and I will be right back, we're going to run get a few things for the fridge and some liquid meals they recommended for Alan… Scott maybe you'd like to help?"

Scott started to say no as he wanted to stay with Alan, but then he glanced at his father's face and the look said come.

"Sure dad," as he walked to the door. No one else seemed to notice, busing themselves at making sure all of Alan's needs were being taken care of.

Once they were down in the lobby, they grabbed some coffee then found a quiet corner to talk.

"Okay John, what's going on?"

"You know that program Alan used to get at his funds for the track?"

"Yes."

"Well, lets just say it's a good thing he on our side. I had Brains run a couple of checks using Thunderbird Five's computers and it is a fantastic technique he used. Now while he used it only to secure monies from his accounts, if he had wanted to he could have cleaned out over half of Tracy monies before we even would have caught on!"

"What?" said Scott in disbelief. "You're saying our little brother can write that kind of a sophisticated program? And our programs in place would not have caught it?"

"You got it."

Jeff just sat and stared, a look of disbelief on his face also.

"If Alan is capable of writing these kind of programs at his age I hate to think what he'll be capable of in years to come. I always believed Alan was not showing his true potentials, but even I can hardly believe this. Well boys, it looks like we're going to have our work cut out for us. We have got to somehow come up with ways to channel Alan's talents, but at the same time keep him from accidently developing programs and selling them to his friends that could potentially cause real problems. What about putting something in place to guard our own interests?"

"Brains and I have come up with one that will stop this particular one, but…"

Jeff ran his hand through his hair. "Okay. If you've got his program under control for now, let's just get though the presentation, special Olympics and his advanced program testing and then when we get back home to the island we can have a talk with him and decide how best to avoid future difficulties. Now we had better head back up to the rooms."

Scott spoke up. "We better have something to take back with us, or they'll wonder if something's up."

"Already took care of it big bro – I ordered pizza, and a few different flavors of the liquid meals from a grocery store. Should be arriving soon."

"That was a good idea son."

Ten minutes later the pizza arrived. They all headed back up to the rooms

Alan, Fermat, and Tin Tin sat conversing. While the others chowed down, Alan nibbled a one piece of pizza and drank his nutritional drink.

Watching them Jeff knew he had made the right decision to take the Thunderbirds off line for a short while.

It had only been a short time since their arrival to the hotel, but Alan was showing his lack of stamina, yawning and becoming quiet pale. Grandma Ruth, Jeff, and Virgil, were soon shooing everyone off to their rooms so they could get Alan settled for the night. Though Alan tried to protest, it only took a few minutes after he was helped to bed before he was fast asleep. He would need his rest as tomorrow was presentation night.

J*S*J*V*G*A*

Everyone was excited about the presentation. Grandma Ruth had made sure that Alan had taken a long nap in the afternoon, hoping he would not become to exhausted this evening. They all had their penguin suits on as Alan and Fermat liked to refer to them as; Grandma and Tin Tin, wore beautiful full length gowns. Alan was ecstatic - he kept pinching himself, not able to believe that his family, his entire family was here to celebrate with him on his OWN achievement. The grin had been on his face all day. Until he watched as Virgil came through the door with a wheel chair.

"Can't I just walk slowly?" frowned Alan.

"It's just to get you to and from," said Virgil. "You can sit at the table in a regular chair. Don't want you wearing out before it even starts."

Alan knew he would not win the argument, so he sat down and let himself be wheeled out the door. As they arrived Alan was getting more nervous by the minute. Although his family and friends had told him it didn't matter if he took first place or not, he still had some insecurity in this area. He grinned broadly when they were met at the door by Mr. Anderson, Mr. Kelly, and Detective Rivers. Shortly after their arrival Lady Penelope and Parker arrived. Lady P wore a most stunning pink gown and Parker, Alan could hardly believe it, Parker was wearing a penguin suit, instead of his usual grey uniform.

"So pleased to see you up and about Alan dear," she gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Master Tracy – good to see ya," said Parker as he pulled at his tight collar.

Jeff quickly came over to escort her in. As Scott escorted Grandma Tracy, and Virgil pushed Alan's wheelchair.

"Alan I'm so pleased that you are able to be here tonight." Mr. Anderson said as he shook Alan's hand. Followed by Mr. Kelly. Then he introduced Alan to detective Rivers.

"It's really nice to finally meet the man who was such a big part of ridding the neighborhood of the 'Red Bloods'."

Alan looked at him questionably, as he shook his hand. He had not yet really talked to his family about the ordeal in depth, so wasn't sure what the detective was talking about.

"Don't worry Alan we'll explain it to you in more detail at a later time.," said Scott.

All told there were four full tables of family and friends here with him tonight. While everyone enjoyed the steak and lobster, Alan had to settle for some mashed potatoes, soup and one of the nutritional drinks they brought with them.. He really didn't mind though as in truth he was to excited to eat much anyway. He continued to look about. He still was having a hard time believing that all of his family and friends were here. Here, just for him! A warm feeling came over him, he gazed up toward the ceiling and whispered "thank you."

The master of ceremony tapped his glass and began the program as everyone finished up their meal. There were several speeches given about how important these programs were and what wonderful benefits they provided, and no matter which one won tonight, the world would be better because of all of them. Then there was musical entertainment. Although Alan had rested in the afternoon it was becoming apparent how tired he was becoming. He was getting quiet pale and the loudness of the music and overall chatter in the huge room, were giving him a horrible headache; which, was also making him feel very nauseated. His father, grandma and brothers all looked at him worriedly. Finally his father leaned over to him, "Alan are you okay?"

Alan slowly shook his head. Virgil seeing the distress in his brother came over in a crouched position.

"Here I was afraid the noise might bother you. I've got some pain medicine and an SL(sublinguel) zofran for nausea. Just let the zofran dissolve under your tongue, then you can take the ketorlac for your headache."

Alan gave him a small smile. It was all he could manage at the moment. He took the medicine and laid his head on his arm on the table. Jeff began to rub the back of his neck. Alan was soon asleep. It was about forty-five minutes later that they were finally ready to announce the winner.

Jeff quietly whispered in Alan's ear. "Son, it's time to wake up. They are about to make the presentations."

Slowly Alan opened his eyes and looked around. It took a few minutes for him to orient himself to his surroundings. Scott gave him a drink of soda to help bring him around. Luckily the short rest and medicine had done the trick. Though he was far from feeling great, he at least had a little more color in his face.

The speaker announced the first three runners up, none were Alan's. Now, the big moment had arrived. He would either win or take first runner up. Alan had his fingers crossed. Little did he know that all his family and friends did too.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great honor that I announce this year's winner of the prestige's "People Helping People" award. This years winner will have his or her program developed into several languages and sent to every country in the world. This winning program has already helped many. It will truly help thousands more."

The winner is….. drum roll as the speaker teased the crowd with suspense for a few moments.

"You Can Read and Succeed", by Alan Tracy."

Alan just sat dumbfounded, he could not believe his ears. The applause was tremendous. Soon his brothers were around him giving him shoulder hugs and mild slaps on the back. After several minutes the applause died down as the master of ceremony again tapped his glass.

"Come on up Alan," he called.

Alan tried to get up, but his knees just would not support him. Between his injuries and the medicine he had taken he just didn't have the strength to get up the stairs to the stage. He began to turn very red as he realized he couldn't get up by himself. It was then that he was given his greatest gift. His father was at his side and had an arm around his waist.

"Come on son we'll go up together."

Alan's eyes were moist as he gratefully accepted his dad's help. As they slowly made their way up to the stage to the thunderous standing ovation.

Finally the master of ceremony, again tapped his glass to get everyone's attention.

"For those of you who do not know, Alan is the youngest participant to have ever had a program entered into the contest, let alone take the top prize. His dedication to the center he works at is exceptional and it was because of this dedication that he was injured severely a little over three weeks ago. A tremendous come back as well as a tremendous program."

As Alan excepted the trophy, he received a second standing ovation. After shaking hands with all the officials of the program, his father gave him a welcomed hug and the words that he had for so long waited to hear, knowing his father meant every word.

"I am so proud of you, Alan."

Despite not feeling anywhere near a hundred percent Alan's voice was strong and steady as he gave his thanks to everyone who had helped him, and especially to Mr. Anderson who allowed him to get involved. Finally after much congratulations, and hand shaking all around, it was time to go back to the hotel. The limousine pulled up in front and everyone piled in. As they pulled up to the front of the hotel, everyone piled out, except Alan, he had fallen asleep almost as soon as he was in the seat of the car. Carefully his brothers placed him in the wheelchair then wheeled him to his room supporting his head along the way.

"The poor boy is totally exhausted! Jeff you cannot let him overdo like this again!" said a very worried Grandma Ruth.

"We've still got a couple of days before the Olympics. We'll just take one day at a time. But your right - tonight did exhaust him more than I would have liked."

John and Virgil came out after slipping Alan into his PJ's and into bed.

"The kid didn't even stir." said Virgil. "I think we should keep a close watch on him tonight."

"I agree!" said John. "I volunteer to take first watch."

"I'll do the second," said Virgil. Followed by Scott and Gordon. That taken care of they all retired to their rooms, each still savoring Alan's accomplishment.

J*S*J*V*G*A*

The next day Alan awoke feeling very nauseated and weak. He gazed about the room needing to reorient himself to his surroundings. The bedroom door opened and his father walked in smiling.

"How are you feeling today?"

Alan tried to sit up but stopped as a wave of sever nausea swept over him, his head was pounding he fell back to his pillow visibly paled, becoming diaphoretic. He squeezed his eye shut as he fought waves of nausea threatening to over take him.

Jeff's smile quickly faded as he called for Virgil.

"It's alright son. Just take it easy. Virgil will have something to help you in just a minute or so."

As if on cue Virgil entered and quickly coming over to the bedside he told Alan to place the tablet under his tongue and let it dissolve. Alan obeyed without opening his eyes. After about twenty minutes he again opened his eyes and looked about. Jeff and Virgil were in the room watching him closely.

"Is the nausea better?" asked Virgil

"Yeah," replied Alan. "Guess I over did a little last night. What time is it?"

"Almost noon," replied Jeff. "We figured you needed some extra rest after all the activities last night." Jeff smiled again seeing the look of disbelief on his son's face.

"Noon? Last night?" Slowly the light bulbs came on and Alan smiled up at his father and brother as he again started to sit up - successful this time. "It really happened didn't it? I really won didn't I?"

"You certainly did." laughed Jeff as he placed a hand around Alan's shoulder.

"Hey sleepy head! You ever going to get your bu... yourself out of bed today?" called Gordon as he hobbled into the room, glancing sheepishly at his father's disaproving look for almost lack of proper languange. "The days half gone."

"I'll be there in a minute, just let me get a quick shower."

"Be careful Alan, don't over do."

"Promise."

"All right. We'll wait for you in the living room."

After a shower, Alan felt much more alert, though he still had a lot of pain in his ribs and the upper left quadrant, the nausea was starting to come back. He didn't wait for Virgil, he asked for the zofran and Toradol himself. This fact caused Virgil to raise an eyebrow.

"Just being proactive. Remember Julie said it was easier to stay on top of pain rather than play catch up. I'm just taking her advise." Alan tried to smile at him to relieve some worry, but he could tell Virgil wasn't buying his explanation.

"You will TELL me if the pain starts to get worse!"

"Trust me. I will."

Virgil then walked with Alan into the living room. He was going to make sure Alan didn't have a syncope episode. Though it was a slow walk Alan made it without a problem.

As he strode into the room, he couldn't help but feel the tremendous love that was in the room. Love that he actually felt a part of.

"I need to get over to the center and check on the guys. Make sure their ready for Saturday."

"I don't think that is such a good idea. It will just be too much exertion and if you want to go on Saturday, you are going to have to rest today. Last night was proof you cannot over do. You're looking a very pale today."

"But dad, they need encouragement and I haven't been there for them the last few weeks, they'll be nervous, and…"

"Whoa sprout." said John. "You'll wear yourself out talking. I used to run track why don't you let me go over and I'll take the other three with me to help. Besides from what Tommy told us at the hospital they have some admirers that might like to meet Alan's big brothers."

"You mean it? You'd be willing to do that. The team would love it."

"It's all settled then." said Jeff. "Your brothers will see to it that your team is ready and you can rest."

Scott, Virgil and Gordon looked first at John who was smiling broadly at them then at Jeff, who gave them a "No argument" look. Scott then smiled at Alan.

"I guess we've just become coaches."

They ate a big lunch, while Alan nursed his nutritional drink as he filled them in on the different events and who was planning to do what. Jeff noticed how little Alan actually ate, and how he seemed even more pale than usual. He mentioned his observations to his son.

"I'm just not that hungry, and I don't want the nausea to come back. I'll try more later." Alan tried to reassure his father. In truth he was beginning to have intermittent pain again in his abdomen. Then trying to change the subject, "Fermat's going to study with me for a little while this afternoon."

"Very well, but I want you to rest this afternoon also."

"That won't be a problem." And it wasn't, after an hour and a half, Alan laid down and was out for the count almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

J*S*J*V*G*A*

Early Friday morning Scott, Virgil, John and Gordon pulled into the center's parking lot. They piled out of the SUV and headed for the main entrance. Gordon still on crutches, though he was able to do light weight bearing now.

"I hope you know what you've gotten us into, John," said Scott.

"It'll be fun," replied John. "Besides, it let's us see an otherwise unknown aspect of our little brother. You know he did a pretty good job getting this track done, using his own money I might add."

"Your right. I still cannot believe he was able to do this, but also to get through our safety programs and get at his money without dad finding out."

"Our little brother may just give you a run for your money as the greatest computer hacker of all time," laughed Gordon. "Oh the ways we can put this new skill to work."

"Don't get any ideas Gordon," said Virgil, worried that the terrible two would be even more inclined to pull some sophisticated pranks on the rest of them.

"I admit he's good, but there's still a lot he'll have to master before he can claim that title," smiled John.

"But, remember he's not quiet fifteen yet."

"And I've been doing it since I was eight!" laughed John. "Still, he shows a lot of potential."

"We've just got to keep the two of you on our side," smiled Scott.

Mr. Anderson came over and shook each brother's hand, praising Alan again for all his much appreciated support of the center's work.

"I'm so pleased you could come over. Is Alan doing okay?"

"Yes, just a little done in from all the excitement of the other night. He wanted to come, but we convinced him to rest today. Thought we could over see the centers' team's preparation for the games tomorrow."

"Well, I'm certainly glad you came. The kids will be so excited to meet Alan's brothers. Tommy, Tony," he called. As they came over Tommy broke into a big grin. "How about you boys taking Alan's brothers over to meet the rest of the team -they're going to help you get ready for tomorrow."

Tommy and Tony grinned, taking their hands and led them over to the track area.

They were quickly surrounded by a group of about eighteen ranging in ages eight to sixteen, all smiling and asking "Where is our Alan? He promised to help us practice. Is he okay? Is he still sick?"

"Whoa now," smiled John. "Alan has to rest today so he can be with you tomorrow, so if it's okay,- we'll help you practice today instead."

A little red headed boy came up smiled and placed his hand in Gordon's, "It's okay if you help." Soon the brothers divided up each taking a small group. First each group showed what they each were going to participate in, then they showed what they had learned. It didn't take long before the brothers were running and joking with them; all, except for Gordon who just yelled encouragement from the sideline.

Gordon, John and Scott noticed a girl who looked to be about twelve years of age standing off by herself. They walked over to her and Scott asked, "don't you want to practice with the others? Which event do you like to run?"

Sara looked up at Scott, "I'm not very good at anything. Even in practice I don't win.

"Well Sara, it doesn't matter if you win or lose, so long as you try! So don't you want to join in?"

A small smile started to form. "How did you know, that's what Alan always said?"

"Because that's what we taught Alan."

His smile grew wider as she replied, "then it must be so, cuz Alan said his big brothers were real smart. Do you all really fly really fast planes, and can you swim fast? I like to swim better than run."

The brothers laughed.

"I'm with you on the swimming part." said Gordon."And the answer to your other questions is yes."

The brothers and kids enjoyed the entire afternoon practicing and talking, in fact they had completely lost track of time. Mr. Anderson come over and called them all together.

"Okay everyone it's time to head for home, be sure and get a good nights rest and we'll see you in the morn at eight to catch the bus."

Scott, John, Virgil, and Gordon were given many hugs and thanks, as the kids left to meet up with rides home. They were asked several times, "you will come tomorrow won't you?"

They smiled, waved and promised they would see them all tomorrow for their big day. Mr. Anderson shook hands with each of them again and thanked them for their kind support.

"Whew," said Gordon. "That's the most fun I've had in a long time. No wonder the sprout enjoys this so much, these kids don't want anything, but a little understanding and attention."

Virgil looked at his watch. "We'd better get going or they'll be sending out search parties for us. It's almost five." With that they headed back to the hotel.

*J*S*J*V*G*A*

The four older brother's arrived at the hotel, quickly showered then everyone met in the main foyer to discuss dinner plans. Since morning would be early, it was decided to just order in pizza and get to bed early, tomorrow promised to be very busy.

Alan was anxious to hear how the day went, hoping his brothers enjoyed working with the special needs kids as much as he did.

"How did it go? Are they ready for tomorrow? Any problems?"

"Absolutely. They're very eager, but I'm not sure if it's for the races or going to Mickey D's afterward, that they are looking forward to more," laughed John.

"Yeah Alan, it's easy to see why you enjoy going to the center, they're a great bunch, and everyone is easy to work with," said Gordon.

"The little track you had built for the center fits the bill perfectly for everyone," added Virgil.

Alan blushed as he grinned ear to ear. Relieved that his brother's seemed to have enjoyed themselves.

"They are a great bunch to work with."

Scott smiled and put an arm on Alan's shoulder, "I hope you rested today, because it promises to be a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah, outside of the three hours Fermat helped me prepare for the upcoming tests, that's all I did."

The pizza was quickly devoured as they laughed and talked about the brother's coaching adventure. Alan even tried one small piece along with his drink and seemed to handle it well.

Jeff sat quietly watching his family. It had been a long time since he had seen them all so relaxed -just enjoying each others company. Penny sat on the sofa next to him. They smiled at each other, their eyes speaking their thoughts to each other.

All to soon it was ten pm and grandma insisted they call it a night. There were no arguments, it had been a busy day. By eleven not a creature was stirring.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: They are not mine.**

**My knowledge of the ThunderBirds comes from watching the movie and the hundreds of stories I have read from this site. I started writing after my daughter forced me to watch the movie(literally) I was helpless on the couch with a HEAVY cast on-couldn't move. Then she introduced to Little Miss Bump and Criminally Charmed's writing - I was hooked. Shortly after I took in my mother after a stroke, with taking care of her(which I felt privileged to do) family and working more than full time hours things were a little stressed to say the least. She suggested writing stories, said it would be a stress reliever - she was right. So now I am on my 4th, but have never posted before because of lack of computer skills, but now she has agreed to beta and show me how. Once I get something down pat - Hope you will enjoy mine as I have yours - just for the joy of writing**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 11<p>

Saturday morning looked to be a beautiful day. The sun was shinning brightly, with only a few billowy clouds in the sky. They all met for breakfast in the attached restaurant.

"Now you boy's better get a cooler and fill it with water and sport drinks and encourage everyone to stay well hydrated. Don't let them fill up on soda or other caffeine drinks," stated Grandma Ruth. "Also get some extra sun block – don't let any of them get burned."

"All ready taken care of," said Scott. Then the five brothers, Fermat and Tin Tin went to get into their SUV for the trip to the city track where the day's events were to take place.

"Alan," said Jeff. "Are you sure you want to go out now?" You could wait and rest then come with mother, Penny, Brains, Parker, and I later."

"Dad, I'm fine. I need to be there to help get things ready."

It looked like Jeff might argue, but then his four brothers stated, "Don't worry, we'll watch out for the sprout!"

"See that you do."sighed Jeff.

Scott came up behind Alan with the wheelchair, "come on sit and we'll get going, save your strength for the track."

Though he wasn't happy about the chair, to save time and further arguments, and not wanting his dad to change his mind about his leaving now with his older brother's Alan sat, "we're off."

The day was already warming, but the humidity was low. It was perfect for running track and field events. As the brothers pulled up there was already many people setting up. This would be as close to a regular track/field day as they could make it. Over the loud speaker they were asking for volunteers to man the first-aid station, act as timers, judges and assistants to help the kids get to their correct events on time. While Alan had to sign in with Mr. Anderson as a coach, the other brothers, Fermat, and Tin Tin went about filling in where needed. Dressed in just normal summer clothes the Tracy's fit right in and no one addressed them as any more important than anyone else. By the time the kids started to arrive at nine everything was ready.

Alan and gathered the kids from their center together. They helped them get their numbers on and made sure they knew which events they would be doing and started to take them to the different events. Most of the kids were excited, but a few were very nervous and Timmy even started to cry. Mr. Anderson tried to reassure and comfort the boy, but Timmy was having none of it. Tommy saw his friend's distress and immediately went to find Alan.

"Alan, Timmy is really scared, he doesn't like all the different people."

Alan looked over and could hear Timmy going into melt down, he was out of the wheelchair and over to try and help as fast as he could with Tommy right behind him.

"Hey Timmy, what's going on?" He slipped an arm around his shoulder.

"To many people. Not safe. Hurt Timmy!" He was nearly hysterical by now. Refusing to look up. Alan kept his arm around his shoulder he remembered that Timmy was one of the kid's who was caught by the Red Bloods on that day he had taken the beating for stepping in to stop them. Timmy had been terrified from the incident.

"Timmy," Alan spoke softly so that he would have to calm down to hear him. "I understand why your scared, but those people are gone. All these people are here just to cheer for you and the others as you run. They are all so proud of you for doing this. You don't even have to look at them. You can just watch the track and stay with either me or Mr. Anderson. When it's your turn if you want to run you can just look straight ahead and you'll see me at the finish line waiting." As Alan continued to talk, Timmy slowly calmed down. "Do you remember my brother's who helped you yesterday? You weren't scared of them, they did not hurt you. We will not let anyone hurt you."

"Promise, Alan?"

"Promise."

Gordon suddenly noticed Alan's wheelchair was empty, he got Virgil's attention and went looking for him, Virgil bringing the wheelchair. They saw Alan calming the boy and smiled at how easily Alan interacted with the young lad. Slowly they walked up.

"Hi Tommy, Alan, can we be of assistance?"

Alan smiled, "Do you remember me telling you about my brother Gordon, Timmy?"

Timmy looked up to Alan's smiling face.

"He swims fast. He has a gold medal. He is a hero."

"Well Timmy this is Gordon."

Gordon's face started to turn very close to the color of his hair.

Timmy looked from Alan to Gordon, to Alan and back again to Gordon, he started to smile.

"You swim fast. You are Alan's brother. You are a hero. YOU have a gold medal. I like to swim."

By this time Gordon was crimson red, he laughed as he looked from Alan to Timmy, "I don't know about the hero part, but all the rest is true."

"You are a hero, tell me about your medal and how you swim fast?"

"Sure. Why don't you come with me and we'll go get a drink from the cooler before your races?"

Timmy took Gordon by the hand as much as he coud with Gordon still using his crutches, smiled at Alan and went off with his hero. After they left, Alan started to stand up, but felt his knees giving out. Before he could go down, Virgil had a hold of him and helped him into the chair.

"You trying to get us all in trouble with dad and Grandma? What's the deal running off like that?"

"Sorry, but it was an emergency!"

"Okay, but you take it easy now. Come on I'll take you over and grab a drink for you. It's pretty warm, you have to stay hydrated."

Families were arriving in droves to give their support. The races woud continue throughout the day. Jeff, Grandma Ruth, Penny, Parker, Brains, arriving just before lunch to watch the festivities. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. Scott and Virgil manned the first-aid station. They were having a ball cleaning up skinned elbows and knees as the need arose. John, Fermat and Tin Tin acted as timers, and Gordon helped Alan get everyone to their race or field event on time. When it came Timmy's turn, he started to express fear, Alan placed his hands on his face and gently made him look up at him, "remember Timmy it doesn't matter if your first or last as long as you finish the race. Gordon will walk with you to the start and I'll be at the end - No one will hurt you."

Timmy gave a small smiled as he walked with Gordon. He managed a third and tenth place in his races, but he was all smiles as he would cross the finish line and yell, "I did it!" before almost bowling Alan over as he jumped into his waiting arms as he would cross the finish line.

Alan would celebrate with each of the team member's at the end of their race, it did not get by Virgil as to how pale Alan was becoming. He tried to get Alan to rest in the wheelchair for a while, but Alan would just tell him he had to be there for each of his team when they crossed the finish line, regardless of their had faired better getting a first, third and sixth place. All of Alan's team got at least one ribbon.

As the 'Special Olympics'' came to a close, the team from Mr. Anderson's center gathered together, surrounding Alan in the wheelchair. Tommy spoke for the team. "Alan are we going to Mickey D's now?" Anxious eyes staring at Aan.

looked over at Alan and could see how exhausted he looked and spoke up. "Why don't we go to Mickey D's another day. Everyone is awfully tired right now."

The kids didn't try to argue they just hung their heads, disappointment clearly on their faces.

"Not a chance. I promised these guys and gals a celebration at Mickey D's and that's exactly what we're going to do. I promised."

"Can your brothers and friends come too and tell us more stories?"

Alan looked over to his brothers, and the rest of his family, "Absolutely, if they'd like to."

Though Jeff had misgivings about Alan over extending himself. Grandma Ruth came to his rescue, laying a hand gently on his shoulder "He did promise Jeff, and a Tracy never goes back on a promise."

"Thanks Grandma-you rock.." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Alan sat by his father, grandmother, Brains, and Mr Anderson watching as his brothers, Fermat and Tin Tin ate and played with his team at Mickey D's. They had pretty much taken over the entire restaurant and were having a big time in the playground despite it's being made for 'young' children. Alan and Jeff had promised the owner they would pay for any damage. The laughter and screeching were proof enough of the good time everyone was having. Gordon took turns sitting with Alan and playing with the others, mostly because his crutches still held him back somewhat.

Mr. Anderson was beaming as he watched the playful interaction going on. "Alan, I cannot thank you enough for all you have done. Not only for the center, but for my kids and the others who participate at the center. Your program is going to help so many people."

"I'm just thankful you gave me a chance to be myself. It has been a great learning experience for me as well."

Grandma Ruth gave his hand a squeeze, "all of these events have been a rewarding experience for all of us. I can't remember the last time I watched my entire family enjoy themselves so much. And we haven't had any interference from the media."

"Your right mom.I guess they can't imagine my sons enjoying doing something like this." Jeff replied. "Penny, I think Parker if finding his second childhood."

"You are quite right, Jeff. Unfortunately we must be heading off. We must be back in England tonight."

"You will come to the island for a vacation soon," replied Jeff, giving her a wink. Then he called to his sons and extended family. "I hate to break this up, but Penny and Parker have to leave now and the boys, Grandma and Tin Tin have to fly out right after breakfast tomorrow, and you have had a very busy day, you all have to be exhausted."

"Ahw dad," they all cried, then doubled over in laughter.

All of the team and their 'coaches' gathered in front of the bus and Mr. Anderson took a picture for the center.

"Now your father is right." smiled . "Also I need to get the kids back to the center. Their parents will be waiting for them. This will be a day they will always remember. Thank you all for everything."

Everyone waved goodbye and as the bus left with the kids, Penny and Parker bid everyone good by and headed off in her very pink car. The Tracy 'family' got in the two SUVs and headed back to the hotel. Scott and John each driving one. Alan sat between Virgil and Gordon, his head resting on Virgil's shoulder. He was asleep before they turned onto the highway.

"Poor kids exhausted," said Virgil.

"Yeah, he's had quiet the adventures over these last months. These past five days have been so much fun as a family, and without any interruptions."

"You're right. But tomorrow we need to head back."

"I just hope none of us ever forgets how important the entire family is. We all need each other."

Arriving at the hotel they placed Alan in his wheel chair and with a brother on each side, and one pushing they made it to the rooms without his even stirring. By the time the others made it back to the rooms, Alan's big brothers already had him tucked in bed. Everyone said goodnight as they too went to their rooms each in their own thoughts of the wonderful day they had had.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: They are not mine.**

**My knowledge of the ThunderBirds comes from watching the movie and the hundreds of stories I have read from this site. I started writing after my daughter forced me to watch the movie(literally) I was helpless on the couch with a HEAVY cast on-couldn't move. Then she introduced to Little Miss Bump and Criminally Charmed's writing - I was hooked. Shortly after I took in my mother after a stroke, with taking care of her(which I felt privileged to do) family and working more than full time hours things were a little stressed to say the least. She suggested writing stories, said it would be a stress reliever - she was right. So now I am on my 4th, but have never posted before because of lack of computer skills, but now she has agreed to beta and show me how. Once I get something down pat - Hope you will enjoy mine as I have yours - just for the joy of writing**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 12<p>

The morning started at six am. Everyone meeting in the hotel dinning area for breakfast.

"Well boys have you made final flight plans?" asked Jeff.

"Everything is done Dad," stated Scott. "We hit the sky by nine and will be back to the island by thirteen hundred. We will officially put IR back in operation, within two hours of landing."

"Good. Brains, Fermat, Alan and I will plan on leaving the day after Alan's tests to rejoin you."

Alan said his goodbys and again thanked everyone for their support and help with the team at the Olympics.

As they left for the airport the brothers wished Alan luck on his upcoming tests and assured him that they had really enjoyed being able to work with his team.. Then grandma and Tin Tin gave him a peck on the cheek for luck. Several eyebrows lifted with this, Alan grinned, his face turning a light shade of pink.

The rest of the day was quiet. Alan would study with Fermat for awhile, then sleep for two to three hours, then study again.

"Alan are you sure you want to do this? Your pushing yourself a lot harder than the doctor wanted you to. There won't be anytime to rest between the tests, and you're not looking like you feel very well."

"I've come this far and I want to try no matter the outcome. I can rest when we head back to the island."

"Alright son. You have my support, but if the pain starts to get out of hand I expect you to tell me."

"I will dad."

Okay then, lets see about getting some dinner."

Alan winked at Fermat, "now that's a plan. What do you feel like having Fermat?"

"Pizza!"

"Yeah, dad lets order in pizza! We can never order it on the island."

Jeff gave Brains a questioning look. "What do you think?"

"W-Wh-What ever is f-fine w-with me."

"Okay boys you win. Pizza it is. Then let's call it an early night. You'll need your sleep to get through all the tests tomorrow."

"FAB!"

Despite the delicious smell and taste of the pizza, Alan again only nibble on one piece and drank only half of his shake. A fact that did not go unnoticed by Jeff, Brains, and Fermat.

J*S*J*V*G*A

Monday morning Alan awoke feeling nauseated and anxious, His left side ached. True to his word he told his father about the pain, but insisted it would be alright once he took his medicine. Though Jeff was reluctant he agreed to let Alan try the meds. Alan was relieved when they started to take effect. He ate very little afraid of making the nausea worse, a dull ache remained in his left headed to the academy. With encouragement from his dad and friends, Alan entered the auditorium, where the tests were to take place. There was a desk for each student taking the found his and quickly took his seat. The room monitor explained the proceedings, and the tests began.

While Alan was taking the tests, Jeff, Brains and Fermat went to pack up their things from the dorm room, then headed back to wait for Alan to finish.

It was sixteen hundred hours, (4pm) when Alan emerged from the auditorium. He was pale and looked as tired as he felt.

"How'd it go?" asked Fermat.

"I don't know, seemed okay for the most part, but some I'm really not sure about."

"How are you feeling?" asked Jeff. Worry clear on his face as he looked at his very pale son.

" I have to admit I'm pretty tired and I think it's time for some more pain meds. Honestly Dad can you guys just go eat without me - I'd rather just get back to the hotel and sleep."

Jeff looked at his son and sighed. He was very proud of Alan's determination, but also very worried that Alan was pushing himself to hard. It was very clear how exhausted he was.

"Alan, you don't have to prove anything to me or your brothers. We, I love you! You do now understand that don't you?"

"I know, but it's just not just for all of you anymore," Alan sighed looking at the ground. Slowly he raised his head and looked his father in the eye, "I have to, need to, do this for me."

Jeff reached over and kissed the top of Alan's head, then placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Okay then. We'll just eat in the hotel restaurant. Brains, Fermat why don't you get us a table. I'll get Alan settled and then join you." He turned to Alan, "you can rest and I'll bring something up to you."

"Thanks dad." Alan was visibly relieved. "Thanks for understanding."

The night was restless for Alan, his left side was becoming more painful and the nausea was increasing. Quietly he got up and got more of the medicine. "I just have to make it through a few more hours, then I can tell dad how bad it's getting." he thought to himself. The medicine gave him enough relief that he slept for a few hours. The next morning he took a long, luke warm shower hoping the cooler water would help, but he still felt miserable. Knowing he would not be able to hide his discomfort from his father, he decided on a new approach.

"Dad, it is a little more painful this morning, but if I take the medicine, I know I can get through the last two tests. If it's not any better afterwards we can go see Dr Carlton and have it checked. PLEEEASE DAD, let me do this."

Jeff was skeptical of Alan's plan and wanted to go now to the hospital. But Alan's pleading was wearing him down. Running his hand through his hair he looked to Brains for advise.

"All I c-ca-can tell you is his vi-vital s-signs are a -l-li-litte off, BP is okay, but his p-pu-pulse is a l-little f-fa-faster than it should be. If the sp-spl-spleen is s-st-starting to bl-bleed again he co-could get into trou-trouble v- ve-very qu-quickly. He is v-ve-very p-pale."

Fermat was very worried about his friend - Alan looked terrible to him. "I c-ca-can help you and m-ma-maybe you can take th-them n-ne-next year."

Jeff continued to observe, finally saying, "I'm sorry Alan, I just can't let you risk your well being for this any longer. You are much to precious to me to let this go any farther. You don't have to prove anything to anyone including yourself anymore." He put his arms around Alan's shoulder. "I hope you can understand."

Alan didn't argue anymore. He knew his dad was right, and he really did feel sick.. "Okay, dad," he said softly.

With Alan giving up this easily, Jeff knew he was making the right decision. Alan was hurting a lot more than he wanted to admit. They quickly left and headed to the hospital instead of the academy. Jeff made the call explaining Alan's withdrawal from the testing. Then called the hospital letting them know they were coming.

As they pulled up to the emergency entrance, they were greeted by a tech with a wheelchair, and a RN. Alan was helped into the wheelchair, now exhibiting more pallor and becoming slightly diaphoretic. The RN asked Jeff to registrar Alan at the desk, while she and the tech took him to room nine to ready him for his evaluation. Brains and Fermat would park the car and then come in.

Dr Beonei an ER physician came in to start the exam shortly after Jeff had gotten into the room. The RN had already placed an IV lock and put Alan on oxygen by nasal cannula at three liters per minute, just based on current vital signs.

"I read some of your history, and I'm ordering blood work now, we're going to start some fluids as precaution, and we need to get another CT scan. Now Alan I'm going to be palpating different areas of your abdomen and you let me know if you feel pain."

Alan just nodded. Jeff stood on the far side by the head of the bed.

As Dr Beonei pressed on the right side of the abdomen Alan only grimaced slightly, but as he made his way to the left the pain increased dramatically, "now Alan, I am going to push in on your abdomin and I want you to tell me if it's worse when I push in or let go. Do you understand?"

Alan nodded. It hurt when he pressed in, but when he let go Alan let out a loud moan.

"He definently has rebound tenderness. I think based on the clinical findings we had better do the CT scan (cat scan) now rather than waiting for other tests to be done." He turned to address Jeff. "I'll need to do the CT with and without contrast, so we will need you to sign for permission to use the contrast dye. For a young person there is a far less chance of complications, but I still need to advise you of the potential risks. The first being an allergic reaction; which, if it happened is treated with Benadryl, solumedrol and in rare cases epinephrine. The other possible complication is renal failure, but again in a young person this again is a rare occurrence."

Jeff looked at Alan an he nodded his agreement. "Okay show me where to sign."

"Terri would you also start a liter of NS wide open and give 50 mcg of Fentynal and 8 mg of Zofran. Then he can be taken over for his CT scan."

"Yes Dr.. Mr Tracy do you want to stay here and wait or go out and let the people with you know what's going on? I'll make sure the front desk knows to readmit you if you go out, the CT will only take ten minutes."

"Thankyou. I think it would be best if I went and informed them and make a call to home also. That alright with you son?"

"No problem dad. Maybe you better grab a cup of coffee too."

Jeff just smiled and gave Alan's shoulder a squeeze before he went out and Alan was taken per cart to the CT room.

Jeff called his family, he had to be stern that they were not to come as of yet, and he would keep them informed. Yes he would relay their love.

Ten minutes later Alan was back in his room and Jeff was at his bedside, cup of coffee in hand. Dr Beonei came in a few minutes later to addressed them both.

"The blood results showed Alan's wbc's(white blood cells) to be 18,000 and his rbc's 2.9 hct(hematocrit) and hgb (hemoglobin) 9 and 31%." Then he turned to his RN.

"Hang a second liter of NS and have Alan typed and crossed for two units of RBC's (red blood cells)and one FFP, also order up 3.375gm of Zosyn and 2 gms Rocephin to be given ASAP." ordered Dr. Beonei, "I'll place the orders in the computer for you."

"Right away, Dr Beonei." replied Terri as she went to get the ordered medications.

"Even without the full benefit of the CT results yet, by Alan's blood counts he is bleeding somewhere, and the counts are low enough to warrant a minimum of at least 1 unit and most likely 2 units of blood. Also the elevated wbc indicate he maybe developing a secondary infection. Once again I'll need you to sign for permission to infuse the blood. I'd also like to contact Dr Carlton to review the CT results and make an evaluation of whether or not Alan will need surgical intervention if it is indeed the spleen that is leaking again."

"We'd appreciate that. Will you be getting him admitted to another room, soon?"

"I'll have them start the blood now and start the admit process, but I want to hold Alan in the ER until Dr. Carlton reviews the test results."

"Dad I just want to go back home? can't we just go after the blood? I can rest in the infirmary." Now even the effort of talking seemed to tire Alan.

Dr. Benzoni gave Jeff a questionable look.

"We have a fully equipped infirmary-living on an island." Then he turned to Alan, "We need to know exactly what we'are deally with. Lets just wait and see about the CT results and possible surgery, before we make any further decisions, okay?"

Alan signed, "Oh, all right."

Jeff remained at Alan's side as he dosed on and off, waiting for the results.

It wasn't long before Dr. Carlton came in with Dr Beonei.

"Ah, I see they've already got the blood started. That's good. Now about the CT results. Alan you did develop a small leak through the encapsulated blood around the spleen, that explains the low blood counts. The good news is, it seems to have sealed again. At this time I do not want to do surgery, but whether that remains the case depends on your complete bed rest for at least a week, and then very limited activity for the second week and monitored slow increases after that. All told you'll be on restrictions for at least six weeks, barring any set backs."

"But when can I go home?"

"Your father has told me of your infirmary and I am quiet satisfied that between Mr Hackenbacker and your brother Virgil, they will be able to monitor your progress. I insist; however, that you stay here for forty-eight hours, then we will repeat your blood work and do another CT scan. If your counts are maintaining after with the blood we are giving you now, and there are no more sign of more bleeding, you can go home. Your dad has already assured me YOU WILL be on bed rest as instructed. I'll want to see you at the end of the six weeks for a reevaluation."

"Two more days?-Well- I guess that's better than a week." smiled Alan despite his disappointment, at the delay.

"I cannot thank you enough for your fine care." said Jeff. "I'll talk with on ways of showing our appreciation." He shook hands with both doctors.

"We will have you moved to a private room upstairs shortly."

J*S*J*V*G*A*

Once he was moved and settled where Fermat and Brains could also be in the room with him, Alan felt a little more at ease. Jeff and Brains went to make arrangements for Scott to bring Tracy One, for when Alan would be allowed to return to the island..

Fermat and Alan were finally alone in the room. "You d-do-don't look quiet s-so p-pa-pale now."

"Yea, I don't feel as lousy either. The meds they are giving me have really helped. I just wish I could have held out long enough to finish the testing."

"A-Alan you h- have already ac-acco-accomplished so m-much, and y-you can st-still maintain your gr-grades next y-year and th-then try again. The m-ma-main thing now is that y-you actually li-listen to what Dr C-Car-Carlton tells you this time, so you d- do-don't have anymore s-set backs."

"Your right Fermat. But it was so awesome to watch the kids compete and then enjoy themselves at Mickey D's."

"Yea I h-have to admit th-that was a f-fa-fant-fantastic day. And your wi-winning the con-contest was t-tops!"

"I still can't believe my program won." He paused for a moment then went on. "Of course I'm still going to have to deal with dad and my brothers on my hacking into my accounts. Maybe dad will count my bed confinement as my grounding! Think?"

"I think we'll decide that after we get back to the island and have had time to sort all your programs out," smiled Jeff as he and Brains walked in the room.

"Dad! H-How long have you been there?" asked Alan sheepishly, his face actually flushing mildly.

"Long enough." Jeff laughed as he came over and ruffed Alan's hair. "All the arrangements are made. You just have to concentrate on getting well. We will deal with the other things later. Now Brains, why don't you and Fermat go and get a bite to eat,and then get to the hotel. I'll see about coming over later."

"Okay Mr. T-Tr-Tracy. We'll see you b-both in the mo- mor-morning."

"T-Talk to you la-later A -Alan." Fermat gave a quick wave as he and his dad left.

Alan waved back. When they had left he turned to his dad. "You need to get some rest too."

"I will son. I just want to wait until the blood is infused and you get to sleep. Alan don't be worrying about things." He took a hold of Alan's hand then cupped Alan's chin in his other, and brought Alan's face up so he could look him in the eyes. "I think things are going to work out just fine. As scared as I was over these last few months, I know it's been a blessing in disguise and we are going to be able to work everything out. There will be ups and downs, but as long as I have you and your brothers, it will be okay, these last few days watching all of you work and play together have been some of the best days we've had together as a family in a long time. You showed us again - family is what is important."

Tears fell from Alan's eyes as he was now being held by his father tightly. At last he truely did feel everything would work out.

THE END


End file.
